SG3
by Ruthie
Summary: Sam is transferred to SG-3 after some trouble with her CO. PLEASE R & R! PPLLEEEAAASSEEE!
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: SG-3 (01/10)

****

Rating: R

****

Spoilers: Children of the Gods

****

Details: Sam angst, alternative series, 3rd person

****

Summary: What if Colonel O'Neill had made some changes to his team before the Abydos mission? What would happen to them?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM WorldWide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended – please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow. 

****

Author Notes: Not sure if these are the actual members of SG-3, but there ya go. (Had to make up Edleson's name cos I didn't know it.)Thanks to my new beta readers Adele and LauraJo! Couldn't have done it without you! J 

~SG-3 (01/10) ~

© Ruth, May 2003

**********

Colonel O'Neill glared at the young woman seated opposite him. She was, from what he had understood, a theoretical astrophysicist, feminist and damned insubordinate officer. There was no way, he had decided, that he could have her on SG-1 without killing her. 

Looking over at his friend and fellow officer - soon to be his second in comand Major Charles Kawalsky, he knew that the same would be true for him. 

General Hammond looked at the two men and realised that they were not happy, and that there was going to be a problem. Part of him just wanted to tell them to get on with it, but he knew in his heart that he needed someone as crazy as Colonel O'Neill to go through the Stargate to Abydos for the first time in a year. 

He looked over at the young woman who was seated opposite the obstinate Colonel and sighed. She was brilliant, but as usual Jack O'Neill was letting his prejudices blind him, throwing her away. 

"That concludes the briefing, people. Captain Carter, I would like to see you for a few moments, if I may." 

"Yes, sir," she nodded, attempting to smile at Colonel O'Neill. Her efforts went unnoticed, as Jack practically flounced off with Major Kawalsky. 

"Captain, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reassign you to a different SG team." Hammond said slowly. 

Her face fell, and George felt terrible. "With respect, sir, why?" 

George swallowed uncomfortably. The poor woman really didn't deserve this sort of treatment. She realised the problem before he said anything. 

"I see," she said slowly, "Colonel O'Neill doesn't like me."

"Well, Captain," George began, "It's not…" 

Captain Carter cut him off. She was annoyed. "The man hasn't even known me for an hour and he's already making judgements…" 

"CAPTAIN!" he thundered, "I would advise you to speak about a superior officer with a little more respect! You will return to your lab until I tell you to come back. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, General," she said bitterly, trying to keep the despair from her voice as she rose from her chair and left the room for the sanctuary of her lab. 

George Hammond sighed angrily and kicked at his desk. 

"Colonel O'Neill, report to General Hammond's office immediately!" he said into the intercom. 

A few minutes later, Jack O'Neill skulked into the office like a boy who'd been caught stealing chocolate. 

"Colonel, you'd better have a damned good reason for your behaviour in the briefing room today!" he said. 

"She's a scientist, feminist and in my opinion, her head was too far up her own a…" 

"COLONEL! You have made assumptions based on your own stereotyping. I never, I repeat, never want to have to reassign another officer just because you don't like the look of them. Do you understand?" 

"General, just out of interest, why'd you reassign her this time?" Jack smirked. Hammond had had enough. 

"I thought she could do better than you, Colonel," he said, and walked out of his office to get away from the irritating man stood before him. 

Now he had to find a place for Sam Carter to be reassigned. He felt terrible about doing this to her, but he also knew that he'd saved her from humiliation at the hands of Jack O'Neill. He took out her personnel file. 

Name: Carter, Samantha Leigh 

He skipped past her date of birth, age and contact addresses. 

Mother: Deceased

Father: Whereabouts classified (USAF)

Siblings: One brother - Carter, Mark. Estranged from family

Children: None

Partner: None

Other information: 

Specialist Subject-Theoretical Astrophysics

Fiercely loyal to military

High stamina

Highly intelligent

General Hammond stopped reading. The woman was perfect for SG-1, but Jack O'Neill was so pig-headed that he wouldn't even give her the benefit of the doubt. He then cast his eyes over the drafted team lists. 

SG-1

Commanding Officer: O'Neill, Jonathan (Colonel)

Kawalsky, Charles (Major)

Feretti (Major)

………………………………………………………

SG-2

……………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

SG-3

Commanding Officer: Makepeace, Robert (Colonel)

Phillips, Jonathan (Major)

Edelson, James (Airman)

……………………………………………………

SG-1 needed only one new member. Captain Carter would have been perfect, but O'Neill and Kawalsky were clearly having none of it. She was not experienced enough for a command of SG-2, and they were planning on making it either a diplomatic or archaeological team anyway. 

His eyes fell, VERY reluctantly, on SG-3. 

Makepeace, Phillips and Edelson were all marines who'd had many years of service. Chucking Captain Samantha Carter, theoretical astrophysicist in with them seemed a little cruel, but he had to admit that the thought interested him. She'd done service in the Gulf (both in the air and behind a desk) and she did have a high level of stamina. There was also the fact that Makepeace and his men needed their corners rubbed off. He decided that this was the best course of action - even if it was only temporary. 

SG-3

Commanding Officer: Makepeace, Robert (Colonel)

Phillips, Jonathan (Major)

Edelson, James (Airman)

Carter, Samantha (Captain)

"Colonel Makepeace to the briefing room," he said into the intercom. 

Colonel Robert Makepeace appeared two minutes later, rigidly saluting Hammond. 

"General Hammond, sir!" 

"At ease, Colonel. I called you here regarding your new team member." 

"Whoever he is, he won't match up to Lieutenant Morrison, sir." 

(Lieutenant Morrison had been killed in the gulf war.) 

General Hammond smiled. 

"I suggest you drop that attitude, Colonel," he said. 

"Who's the man, General?" Makepeace asked. 

Hammond said nothing, he just handed the man a folder. He watched the expression on Colonel Makepeace's face change. He nearly choked. 

"A….uh…a woman sir?" 

"Very observant, Colonel," said Hammond wryly, "She's a highly intelligent and capable officer."

"I'm just not sure about having Colonel O'Neill's cast-offs, sir," said Makepeace. 

Jeez, thought Hammond, how quick could the man spread a rumour?

His face darkened. "I was hoping, Colonel, that you would be mature enough to realise a good opportunity when you saw it." 

Makepeace cleared his throat. "May I have her file to read, sir?" 

"Yes, you may Colonel. I would appreciate your final opinion tonight." 

"Yes, General," he said. 

Makepeace took the file and left Hammond's office to find the commissary. As he sat down with a cup of strong tea, he opened the folder and began to read up on his potential team mate. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2

Author's Note: What did you think? Please send feedback to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


	2. SG3 0210

Title: SG-3 (02/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Details: Angst, alternative series, Colonel Makepeace POV/Sam Carter POV

Summary: Sam takes the first step on the road to her new life. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow. 

Author Notes: Thanks to my new beta readers Adele and LauraJo! Couldn't have done it without you!

~SG-3 (02/10) ~

(c) Ruth, May 2003

**********

Makepeace:

When I first looked at the file of Captain Carter, I have to admit; I didn't think much of her. 

Her file said she was 5"9, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I immediately had a vision of a bimbo, but the impression General Hammond had given me of her dispelled my thoughts. 

She has one brother, her father is an air force general and her mother is deceased. 

Her file described her as fiercely loyal, with a good sense of humour and high stamina. It also described her as highly intelligent - no wonder Colonel O'Neill had taken a running jump. 

As I closed her file, however, I still had doubts. SG-3 was by far the most physically demanding team in the SGC, and she was a bit of an oddity in the middle of us hardened, not very well educated marines. I was going to have to talk to my two team mates John Phillips and James Edelson, who I'd served with for many years. Fortunately, the two of them walked into the commissary soon after and saved me the journey to their respective offices. 

I waved them over, and studied their faces as they read her file. Their reactions were the same as mine. Shock and surprise, followed by uncertainty and doubt. 

"What d'you reckon, boys?" I asked, taking a sip of tea. 

Robert Morrison would have shot us. The thought of him being replaced by a girl would have been too much for him to cope with. 

James looked at me. "You serious, Rob?" 

John gave me a wicked grin. "Could be fun! Is she afraid of spiders?" 

We all laughed. I was happy with the decision, and so were my men. 

"Are we go for this, or what?" I asked. 

"We're go!" James and John replied. 

I walked back to General Hammond's office and put the folder back down on his desk. 

"Well, Colonel?" he asked me. 

I smiled sheepishly, still wondering if this was the right thing to do - for her as well as us! 

"We'd be happy to have her on SG-3, General," I replied. 

There. It was done. Now all that remained was to meet her in the flesh. 

**********

Sam:

I couldn't believe my ears when General Hammond told me where I'd been reassigned. SG-3. The marines. 

They were men who did what was necessary and nothing else. From what I'd learned, they were none of them very well educated, having been in the military since they were 18. I was determined, however, not to turn into Colonel O'Neill and let myself be blinded by prejudices. 

I knew that this was not going to be an easy ride for me. Being one of the very few female officers in the SGC, I was always subject to prejudice from the men, but this was going to be worse than shouting in the corridors and discrimination on duty. I was going to have to get to know these men like my own brother if I was ever going to get on with them - I had to fit in with them. 

It was going to be one hell of a job. 

**********

Makepeace:

As I walked down the corridor to General Hammond's office to meet Captain Carter for the first time, I found myself surprisingly nervous. Pull yourself together, Robert! I thought, she's a woman, for fuck's sake! 

I looked at James and John. They were in a pretty similar state to me, and neither could understand it. I began to worry that Captain Carter was going to be one of those types with a loud mouth and huge arse, a ballbuster. When I opened the door and my Captain saluted me for the first time, however, my worries abruptly vanished and instead I had to try my best not to laugh. 

She was about average height, but very thin. She looked like a stiff breeze would blow her over. Her blonde hair was cropped to the back of her neck and she was dressed in green BDU's. The last thing I noticed was the startling, crystal-blue colour of her eyes. 

"At ease, Captain," I said calmly. 

She stood there, silently regarding me, waiting. 

"I'm Colonel Makepeace, your commanding officer, with me are James Edelson and John Phillips. Welcome to SG-3." 

"Thank you, Colonel," she said. I waited for her to relax so I could shout at her a bit, but she didn't. She remained there, rigid (but in a strangely graceful way), waiting for permission to be dismissed. 

"I'll leave you to get to know each other," said Hammond, before he left the room. 

I watched Captain Carter's eyes follow him out of the door, then finally come to rest on my men and me. Now, I saw, she looked a little apprehensive. 

"So, Captain," I said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. I did not allow her to do the same. "There's a few things you have to know about SG-3 before we get started." 

She nodded, still not speaking. John and James sat down on either side of me. I realised later that this would have made us much more daunting than I had intended. 

"SG-3 is a highly physically demanding team, but if General Hammond thinks you're up to it, then so do I." 

"Yes, sir." She said. 

"I do not appreciate whining about people's feet hurting or the suchlike. If you're injured, Captain, I have one simple rule. Put up, and shut up. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You will be required to carry the same weight as us on your back. In times of an emergency, you may also be required to carry our weight on your back. We all need to be able to lift each others' bodyweight." 

I saw her swallow at the thought of carrying me or either of my men. 

"Your hair thankfully will not be a problem," I said, glancing at her cropped locks. 

She blushed slightly. 

"Finally, Captain, I hear you have a bit of a record for speaking your mind. I will not tolerate insubordination of any kind on my team. Do you understand?" 

She really blushed that time. I was determined to give her a rough time. Edelson and Phillips had been given no less when they joined up. She may have been a woman, but I would treat her no differently. 

"Do you have any questions, Captain?" I asked. 

"When do we ship out, sir?" she replied. 

"0600 hours tomorrow, Captain," I replied. To my surprise, she didn't look distressed at the early mission time. Edelson and Phillips had done. 

"Dismissed," I said, watching her leave the room. 

**********

Sam: 

Well, that was scary. Colonel Makepeace wouldn't even let me sit down! His minions - sorry, 'fellow men' James Edelson and John Phillips were plain ugly to put it politely, and Makepeace was just dammed rude! I'm going to have to keep a hold on my tongue, though. I can't believe the man had the audacity to put me through the lecture on pain and injuries - I was half expecting him to say something about my period, but luckily he didn't. The consequences of him doing so would have been bad for my career as well as him! 

Sighing in despair, I sat down at my desk in the safety of my lab. I took up the photo of my mom and looked at it sadly, remembering what she once said to me:

"There will always be days like this, Sam, honey." 

They never seemed so bad when mom was around - but when she was taken from me all those years ago…

I stopped before the tears fell from my eyes. SG-3 members do not cry! I harshly told myself, but that just made it worse. I ran over to my door and locked it, before I dissolved into tears and fell to the floor with my back against the door. 

**********

Makepeace:

That went well. I think I scared enough crap out of her for the first briefing, but I could have done better. John and James weren't exactly taken with her, and I think they're planning on making her life a misery, but it's what she has to learn. SG-3 marines don't cry or make a fuss - i'll have to come down hard on her if she even thinks about it! 

"How skinny was she?" John asked me. 

"Skinny," I replied. 

"She might be one of them, an…an…anresic things," said James. 

"Anorexic, you twat!" I said, and we all laughed. 

There was no doubt about it, having Captain Carter on the team was going to be an experience. 

"What'dya say we go out for a drink, guys?" I asked. 

"Maybe we should invite the blue-eyed girlie!" said James. 

We all laughed again. 

"Nah, just the three of us," we all agreed. 

Later that night, we placed bets on how long the 'blue-eyed girlie' would last on SG-3. 

John said a week, James said two and I said more than three. 

Blue-eyes, I thought, you'd better tough it out for a month, or you're gonna cost me $1000!

**********

Sam: 

I sat against my door, wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. I set my watch alarm for 0430 hours, which would give me enough time to shower and get ready for my ordeal. I unlocked the door and left my lab and the SGC behind me for a few precious hours. 

When I had to return in the morning, things were going to be very different. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3

Author's Note: Feedback please! mailto:samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


	3. SG3 0310

Title: SG-3 (03/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: Hathor

Details: Angst, alternative episode, 3rd person 

Summary: Sam is thrown in at the deep end with her first mission on SG-3. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow. 

Author Notes: Thanks to my new beta readers Adele and LauraJo! Couldn't have done it without you!

~SG-3 (03/10) ~

(c) Ruth, May 2003

**********

Two explorers brushed the dirt away from a sarcophagus with mounting glee. A man and a woman, of average height but unusual dress, were unearthing a piece of ancient Myan mythology. 

"What is an Egyptian sarcophagus doing in a Mayan temple?" the woman asked. 

They argued for a few minutes, but then the woman touched something on the top of the sarcophagus and it opened. She ran behind her partner in fright as a beautifully clad woman sat up in the sarcophagus. Seconds later, she spoke to them in a deep voice like they had never heard before. 

"Where is Ra?" she asked. 

"Uh…I assume you mean the God Ra," the woman's partner began. 

Hathor seemed very irritated. "You are not Goa'uld!" she said. 

While the two explorers were trying to work out what Goa'uld were, Hathor raised her hand to reveal a metal adornment of what looked like jewellery. Instead, an orange beam shot out of the centre and the explorers screamed their last scream. 

**********

General Hammond was talking to SG-3 in the briefing room when a young airman entered. He firstly informed them that SG-1 had left on their mission (they now comprised of Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, the archaeologist Daniel Jackson and an alien bloke or jaffa as he liked to be known, called Teal'c.) As he was about to leave he told General Hammond. 

"Someone attempted an unauthorised entrance, sir."

Hammond shrugged. "Happens every now and then. Let the police deal with him." 

The airman looked nervous. "Ah…it's a her, sir, and Major Lowell thought you might like to speak with her." 

"Why the hell did he think that?" Hammond asked. 

"She knew that the Stargate was here, sir." 

********** 

Makepeace, Hammond and Phillips went to see the new arrival, while Sam went to her lab and James went to get a cup of tea.

"Well, ma'am, how did you know that the Stargate was here?" asked General Hammond. 

"We were drawn to it!" she said in annoyance. 

Makepeace snorted. "Of course we were," he said mockingly. 

She ignored the ignorant man standing beside her. 

"General, why don't we find a nice rubber room for the lady?" asked Makepeace. 

"Why don't we just see what she wants?" General Hammond asked. 

"Where is Ra?" she asked. 

"Ra?" asked Phillips; "He was killed. He's dead." 

The woman smiled. "Then we owe you gratitude indeed!" 

Phillips started. "You're not…upset?" 

"Not at all," she smiled, "You have done us a great favour." 

She picked up Phillips' hand and brought it to her lips, not quite touching. Then (unbeknown to the men in the room) she breathed a purple gas onto his hand. He gazed at her for a moment, mesmerised, then got up and went over to the other men. 

"I think we should keep her in. Talk to her and see what she knows." Phillips argued.

Robert Makepeace looked at his fellow teammate in shock. "Phillips, can I have a word, please? Ma'am." He gave her a mocking bow before leaving the room. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Phillips? She's obviously a headcase and you, quite frankly, are agitating her symptoms!" 

Phillips folded his arms. "Their knowledge will be most useful to us." 

"Their? Their? You know as well as I do that there was only one woman in that room, Phil, and I would argue that she's not all there anyway!" 

"I do not wish to speak to you on this matter," said Phillips, and walked in a trance back to Hathor, who held General Hammond's hand in hers. She breathed the purple gas onto him and he arranged for her to de-brief SG-3 in just half an hour. Then, he left the room. Makepeace noted that he had a curious look about him - almost one of glee. This was highly unusual for General Hammond. 

Half an hour later, Colonel Makepeace and his team were waiting in the briefing room for Hammond and their guest to arrive. Sam couldn't quite believe what Makepeace had told her. It also appeared to her that Phillips was acting strangely, but she dared not to ask him anything. Just then, General Hammond entered and sat down. 

Sam cast her eyes up to the stairs where a young and very beautiful woman was making her way down. She turned to look at General Hammond and was shocked to see that he was transfixed on her. She frowned, and cast a look to her commanding officer who also appeared inert at the sight of the woman. 

She folded her arms and resolved to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. 

Hathor took Makepeace's hand in hers and kissed it. Sam shuddered inwardly, but her reaction turned to alarm when she noticed he was exhibiting the same behaviour as Phillips. 

She went next to James Edelson, thanking him for allowing her presence there. From the minute she breathed on him, he was cast under her spell. Sam chewed on her lower lip as she watched the men around her. 

"If she's a Goa'uld, shouldn't she be under guard?" Sam asked Makepeace. 

Makepeace blatantly ignored her question and instead he introduced her to the woman who had them all fixated on her. 

"Miss Hathor, this is Captain Carter," he said, giving Sam a push in her lower back that sent her stumbling forwards. 

The woman studied her with large brown eyes. "You are an exceedingly beautiful woman," she said. 

"Thank you," said Sam, not really taking the compliment in, "So are you." 

The men didn't move, their adoring glances still cast on Hathor. 

"General," said Sam, "Aren't you the least bit concerned that…" 

"Captain, be quiet!" he warned. "Now, ma'am, I would be honored to give you a tour of our facility." 

He glided past Sam, offering his hand to Hathor. The two of them then left the room, shortly followed by Phillips, Makepeace and Edelson. 

The door slammed shut. Sam folded her arms and frowned. She needed to do some research. 

She went to her lab and did a search for the Egyptian goddess Hathor. Just as she was viewing the results, her good friend Janet Fraiser entered the room. 

"Hey," she smiled, "Whatcha doing?" 

"I'm doing an Internet search for Hathor," she said, "But this really isn't my field of expertise." 

"What did you find?" Janet asked. 

"Well, most of the pages describe her as a wonderful and well-loved goddess of Egyptian mythology, but there are some pages that say she was sent to Earth by Ra to kill us, but she changed her mind. This paragraph here says that she has the power to control men. It describes them as 'drunk in her presence.' 

Janet nodded. "That's the way I'd describe our guys." 

Sam nodded in reply. "It also describes her as the 'mother of all pharaohs.' 

Janet frowned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"She's probably the mother of all Goa'uld, yes." 

"So, she's like a queen bee." 

"Yep." 

"What do you suggest we do?" Janet asked. 

Sam looked at her friend confidently. "I suggest we neutralise her." 

Makepeace looked at the woman standing before him. 

"Uh…ma'am, I was wondering if you'd seen my teammate, John Phillips?" he asked. 

"I have not," she replied, slowly moving closer to him. Makepeace swallowed. 

"Uh, right, well - I'd better be going then." 

"Please stay," she whispered, "We have a special honor for you." 

She breathed her purple gas onto his hand and he stopped thrashing about. She carefully undid the buttons of his shirt. 

"You shall have the pleasure of being Hathor's first new Jaffa," she smiled, her eyes flashing. 

Makepeace bit back a cry of pain at the burning in his stomach. When she eventually pulled away, he looked down and saw to his horror that he had a pouch like that of the Jaffa Teal'c on SG-1. 

He looked at her in horror. She only smiled and clicked her fingers. His teammate John Phillips came out of nowhere, in a similar state of undress to him. 

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. 

He got no reply. 

Meanwhile, Sam and the other women on the base were gathering a small resistance to try and neutralise Hathor. She was quite excited at the thought, but also nervous of the lives she would be risking. 

"Let's move out," she said confidently. _I always wanted to say that,_ she thought. 

They swept quickly along the corridors. 

"Uh…Sam…what if someone sees us?" Janet asked. 

"Well, if it's a man he'll be under Hathor's control before he can do anything about it - and besides, when's the last time you saw a new woman get assigned here?" 

Janet nodded. "True." 

Just then, a young Lieutenant informed Sam that Hathor was in the men's' locker room. Cautiously, she entered the room, stopping short at the sight that greeted her. 

Hathor sat in the middle of the room in a bathtub. Her eyes were closed, but Sam dreaded to think about what was going on beneath the water. Suddenly, the woman's eyes opened and she looked right at Sam. 

Out of nowhere, the men appeared and pointed guns at all of the women, ordering them to stand down. To her horror, she saw Hammond and Makepeace in the centre of them. 

Makepeace looked at her and shook his head sadly. "Is this any way to treat a guest, Captain?" 

Then, she was forcibly disarmed and led away to a cell, where she was thrown in with the other women. 

She apologised for getting them all locked up. Janet was quiet, thinking. 

"Sam? If this gas of hers is hormone driven like I suspect, that means she's making the men libidinous." 

Sam swallowed. "Okay, why don't I like where this is going?" 

A few seconds later, the airmen heard a knock on the door of the cell where the women were being held. 

One of them looked inside. "Ladies?" he asked. 

"Open up, Airman!" Janet called. "I've got something for ya!" 

He stopped. "Sorry, ma'am, I only take orders from Hathor." 

Janet sighed deeply. "Airman, there are five women in here, very alone." 

The airman looked at his mate and they both grinned. 

The door opened. Sam sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm in a 'women behind bars' movie?" 

"What are you suggesting, Ladies?" asked the first man, eyeing Janet hungrily. 

Janet smiled seductively. "Whatever you want, Airman!" 

The other man looked at Sam. She sighed, knowing what she had to do. 

Within the space of a minute the two men were unconscious and tied to a chair in the room. Sam locked the door and then they continued on to the locker room. 

Hathor was now moving Makepeace into her tub, which was filled to the brim with squirming Goa'ulds. 

"The strongest larva will find your womb and move into it," she said softly, before leaving the room. 

Sam walked in and swallowed hard at the sight that greeted her. 

"Help me get him out of the tub!" she shouted. 

Between the four of them, the women dragged Makepeace across the room to a waiting bench. Janet put her hand into his pouch to check if there was anything inside. She shook her head. "He's clean." 

"We need to get him to the sarcophagus," said Sam. 

Just as they were putting him into it, Hathor entered the room. They all ran to hide behind it. Sam was surprised when it opened almost immediately. 

"What's going on?" asked Makepeace. Hathor glared at him and raised her ribbon device. He jumped out of the sarcophagus and by the side of it, where he was surprised to see Captain Carter. 

"Good to have you back, sir," she said. 

"What, I went?" he asked, grabbing the gun she handed him. That was when the sarcophagus started to make a very unhealthy noise due to the gunfire. 

"It's gonna blow!" said Makepeace, as he and the women ducked behind a door. He just slid his card through the security pass to close the doors when the sarcophagus exploded, making a total mess of the gateroom. 

"What now?" asked Sam. 

"Now you and me go after that Goa'uld!" he said. Sam followed him out of the smouldering gateroom. 

They found her in the men's locker room again. This time she had Phillips with her. Makepeace raised his weapon and Carter stepped forwards to fire, but Hathor saw her and used her ribbon device to throw Sam against the wall. 

Her gaze then rested on Makepeace. "You have failed us, our love. You will not fail us again!" 

Makepeace swallowed, and found himself unable to move. Hathor raised her ribbon device to kill him, but Sam got up and fired on her with her handgun. 

"NNNOOOOOOO!" shouted Phillips, as he watched Hathor fall into the tub and then the tub set on fire. 

"Get him out of here!" Sam choked. She and Makepeace held the grieved Phillips between them and ran out of the room, as Hathor rose from her flaming bath and walked out of the room. 

The next morning, Sam and Janet were trying to salvage evidence from the locker room when three very sheepish looking men entered. 

Makepeace, Hammond and Phillips all stood with their hands in their pockets looking at the floor. Sam was fairly amused by this. 

"Ladies, I wanted to thank you for the way you conducted yourselves yesterday. Without you we would all be in serious trouble. I'm putting you up for a commendation medal." 

"Y..you are?" Sam asked, trying to hide her grin. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Carter," said Phillips. 

"Ya did good," said Makepeace uncomfortably. 

Finally, unable to hide it any more, Sam and Janet grinned at each other. Being a girl in a man's club wasn't always such a bad thing… 

CONTINUED IN PART 4

Author's Note: Feedback please! To samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


	4. SG3 0410

Title: SG-3 (04/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: Solitudes

Details: Angst, alternative episode, Sam POV / Makepeace POV / 3rd Person POV

Summary: Another mission nearly ends in disaster for Sam and Makepeace

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow. 

Author Notes: Thanks to my new beta readers Adele and LauraJo! Couldn't have done it without you!

~SG-3 (04/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Sam:

I don't know how long I was unconscious. All I know is that when I woke up I was cold. Very cold. My vision was blurry and I could feel sticky blood on the side of my face. It was so cold. 

My first instinct was to look for the rest of my team. It's what Colonel Makepeace told me, or rather, shouted at me, to do. He didn't need to – I was well aware that the SGC didn't believe in leaving anybody behind. 

I looked around me, a spiteful pain searing through my left shoulder. As I looked in the other direction I saw my CO Colonel Makepeace laying on the ground beside me. He was unconscious. 

Well, I say ground. We were actually laying on ice – and a lot of it. 

I never thought Colonel Makepeace was as heavy as he turned out to be. I made the mistake of trying to move him to a more sheltered spot, but it was during this attempt that I realised that his leg was broken. He also realised it, and berated me with a series of obscenities, some of which I'd never even heard before. 

Of course he put on the tough soldier act. Telling me that there was no pain, trying to sit up. I could tell he was in agony by the way he kept snapping at me. I mean, I don't think he likes me that much but he doesn't normally snap at me without a reason. 

Then again, having a broken leg and being stuck in the middle of an icy nowhere would probably count as a reason. 

He ordered me to get him the hell out of there. I didn't know where to start. We were surrounded by ice and we were on goodness knows what planet in the middle of an alien galaxy! Even Samantha Carter, astrophysicist couldn't work out how to get us home. I felt awful – my commanding officer was in pain and wouldn't let me do anything about it. He gave me an order that I couldn't carry out. 

After several hours of his griping, I told Makepeace that it would be best if I splinted his leg. He told me to shut up and get him out, so that was when I was forced to tell him the truth. 

After hours of his whinging, swearing and general abuse, it didn't come out the way I had intended. 

"Colonel, I haven't the faintest idea where we are! I can't even begin to try and get us home!" 

After this outburst I realised that it wasn't his fault, and added, "I'm sorry." 

He grunted and shifted his weight about on the ice. I saw him bite down on his lower lip as a pain shot up his leg. I couldn't allow him to do this to himself any longer. 

"Sir, let me splint your leg. It should help with some of the pain." 

"Dammit, Captain! Are you looking for a court-martial?" he shouted at me. 

At that point I tried to stop caring. The miserable bastard could sit there in pain if he wanted. I tried to make myself believe that, but being the person I am, I couldn't stop caring. 

A few hours later, I was warming up some soup that I'd found in my bag. We both had to eat something. He was still in pain, but trying to hide it from me. I decided to let it pass until we'd eaten. Then he was going to get a splint if I had to sit on him to do it! 

"Sir, the soup's ready," I said. 

My lips were sore and chapped. They were painful, and the stinging pain in my shoulder had not subsided. The cut on my cheek had stopped bleeding, but it was all stuck on the side of my face. If it had been anyone other than Makepeace I would have cared, but not this time.

"S' about time!" he snarled, grabbing the bowl from my hand. 

I resisted the temptation to hit him, knowing that he really wasn't worth the court-martial. 

After he'd eaten, he became a little less annoying and grumpy, so I was able to think about our predicament. Since Edelson and Phillips were nowhere to be seen, I came up with three ideas. One - I had misdialled, Edelson and Phillips were with us somewhere. Not likely - I wouldn't dare to make a mistake like that. Two - Makepeace and I had been sent to one planet due to a gate malfunction and Phillips and Edelson to another. Three - The gate malfunctioned. Makepeace and I were here, and Phillips and Edelson got back to Earth. 

I hoped for both of our sakes that my third idea was correct. It was so cold. 

I explained my thoughts to Makepeace, who was definitely suffering now. 

"Sir?" I asked. 

"Just do it!" he growled. 

I swallowed. This was the first time I'd put a splint on someone who was actually alive. It wasn't really fair that my first patient should be a grumpy, highly agitated marine with absolutely no hold on his tongue. Nevertheless, I had to try. 

"This is gonna hurt, sir," I warned him. 

Being as careful as I could, I slid my hand under his leg and began to wrap the bandage around it. Unfortunately, all the care in the world couldn't have prevented me from hurting him. 

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, "Captain!" 

"I'm sorry, sir!" I said, desperately wishing he would stay still. 

I gave a tug on the bandage and he yelled at me again. 

"Have you ever done this before?" he shouted. 

"Yes, I have sir. Can you try and stay still?" 

"What the fuck do you mean, can I stay still?" he thundered. 

As he continued his tirade, I worked on the splint, trying my best not to agitate him further. 

Sadly, his constant writhing severely hindered my progress. I felt like slapping him and telling him to deal with it, but having never been through it myself I couldn't really judge him. 

"Captain! You are the most useless bitch I've ever seen!" he yelled, as I pulled on the bandage again. 

"I'm sorry!" I said helplessly, my hands beginning to shake from the cold. 

"You will be when we get back!" 

"I'm sorry, sir - I'm nearly finished!" 

I bit down on my lip to stop myself from crying. That would have really made his day. His constant shouting was wearing me down. 

"There," I said eventually, sitting back on my heels as Makepeace recovered. 

"Never, never fucking do that again!" he shouted. 

I swallowed, and stood up on shaking legs. "I'm gonna have a look around, sir," I told him. 

"Yeah." He coughed. "Do something useful!" 

As I walked around, I tried to think positively. We'll get out of here, everything will be fine and Makepeace will be back with his men, I thought. It was as I was walking that my foot struck something hard. 

"Ow!" I cursed, and looked down at the snow to see a familiar black shape. I didn't want to prematurely raise my hopes, but it looked like the base of a DHD. That was when I turned to my left and saw the Stargate opposite me. I smiled, despite my sore lips and aching muscles. 

"Colonel!" I shouted, "I found the DHD!" 

I heard him mutter something like 'whoop-dee-doo' under his breath, but I decided to ignore him. Instead, I pulled my knife from my pocket and began to chip away at the ice on top of the DHD. 

**********

I must have fallen asleep on top of the ice, because when I eventually regained consciousness my left ear and the left side of my face was numb and cold. I immediately berated myself for falling asleep, and went to check on my commanding officer. 

"Colonel?" I asked. 

"Hurry the fuck up with that DHD, Captain!" he spat from the floor. 

"Yes, Colonel!" I said. 

Revitalised with hope, I rushed back to the DHD and carried on chipping away at the ice. After a few hours, my heart leapt with excitement. I was able to dial the chevrons! 

"Colonel!" I shouted, "I'm going to dial Earth!" 

"Get on with it!" he yelled. 

I placed my hand on each of the chevrons in turn. My heart leapt as I placed my hand on the centre and waited for the wonderful woooshing noise of the gate activating. 

Instead, all I heard was a pathetic nnnnnrrrrrrrr noise as the gate failed to activate. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" called an irritated voice. 

"I'm sorry, sir!" I shouted, "It didn't work!"

"Well, try it again!" he shouted. 

I placed my hand on each of the chevrons in turn, but again, the gate failed to activate. 

Crestfallen, I fell to my knees in the ice and snow, trying to work out what was wrong with the DHD. Unfortunately, I hadn't dug down to the service panel at the bottom. 

I trudged back to Colonel Makepeace to inform him of what had happened. He shouted and swore at me for a bit, but then he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. I put an extra blanket over him to try and stop him from getting frostbite. Then, I went back to the DHD to continue my digging. 

Several hours later, the cavern was pitch black, but with my torchlight and my weary hands I tried to dial Earth again. It failed. Helplessly, I fell to my knees in the ice and began to cry. My body had never been so cold. My hands were shaking, red and raw from all the digging I'd done. My shoulder had gone numb but still ached as if I'd been shot. It was becoming more painful for me to breathe, and I didn't understand why. Sure, it was cold, but I had experienced no pain before now. My hair was spiked with ice and I broke out in shivers. 

Neglecting the DHD for the night, I went back to Colonel Makepeace and pulled my own blanket over me. Sharing body heat would have been the most sensible option, but he would have killed me if I'd even tried. Instead, I wrapped myself up in the blanket and tried to think of warm places like the Caribbean. 

I awoke to hear Colonel Makepeace trying to stand, using his rifle as a crutch. I was about to warn him of the dangers of doing this, but my lips were too cold. He saw me looking at him. 

"What the fuck are you just sitting there for?" he asked, "Give me a hand!" 

I dragged myself to my feet, feeling a crushing pain in my chest. Put up and shut up, I remembered. I said nothing, and went to help Makepeace to stand. However, the pressure of his bodyweight on my weakened frame was too much. The pain began to crush me from the inside out, and I had to quickly put him down. I lurched over to the ground and sat with my back straight against a wall of ice. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, with a total lack of interest. 

To answer him, I gagged. Instead of vomiting like I had expected, I coughed up blood onto the ice - a sure sign that I was bleeding internally. 

"Shit!" I murmured. 

Makepeace half-crawled over to me and put his hand on my ribs, none too gently. I grimaced and tried to bite back a curse. I failed. 

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned. 

"I think you've broken your ribs," said Makepeace. 

Ooh, I thought, first prize for the intelligence award! 

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, my eyes beginning to flutter closed with exhaustion. 

It seemed that my thick-skulled colonel had finally realised that I was hurt and he'd done nothing about it. 

"It was an honor serving with you, sir," I whispered. 

He shook his head in distress. "We're going to get out of here!" he said. 

My eyes closed and I slipped away into blackness, tortured in the knowledge that I'd failed my CO and killed both of us. 

**********

Makepeace:

She's so cold. If only I'd realised that she was injured, maybe I could have prevented her from exhausting herself. I mean, she dug out the whole DHD and I didn't bother to help her. I have her body in my arms, and this is the first time I actually realise just how skinny she is. You could get three of her in Phillips, four in Edelson and maybe five in me. Her hands are almost blue, apart from the cuts and bruises she got from the digging. Her breathing is shallow and she feels incredibly light in my arms. 

She's way too young to die - especially like this. Jeez, she hasn't even been on SG-3 for a year yet. That's just not fair. 

It's so cold. 

**********

Three hours later, in the dead of night, Makepeace also succumbed to the freezing cold. He laid down on the ice with his young Captain in his arms, the two of them covered with the blankets that were now doing almost nothing to help them. 

He could feel his eyes closing and his breath was cold. 

"It was an honor serving with you too, Captain," he whispered, and then his eyes closed. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 5

Author's Note: Ha! Thought I'd leave it there! Please send feedback to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 

Sorry it's not very original again, but exams are taking their toll……. : (


	5. SG3 0510

Title: SG-3 (05/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None 

Details: Alternative Series, 3rd person POV, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

Summary: Sam and Makepeace deal with the aftermath of their latest mission with some extremely immature behaviour, SG-3 style!

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow. Oh yeah - obviously the Star Wars references are not mine either. Nope, I don't own nothing. 

Author Notes: Thanks to my new beta readers Adele and LauraJo! Couldn't have done it without you!

~SG-3 (05/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Janet groaned. That was the fourth time in as many minutes that Colonel Makepeace had asked her when he could leave. 

"I told you before, Colonel, you can't leave until your leg has healed sufficiently enough." 

"But doctor, it's fine! I can walk on it – ow!" 

She sighed a knowing sigh and went over to help the highly embarrassed marine, who hated having things done for him. 

After getting him back into his bed, she went to check on her other patient. When she pulled back the curtain, however, it became apparent that she had discharged herself. 

Makepeace chuckled. "Good one, Carter." 

Janet frowned, and headed for Sam's lab. 

When she got there, she could clearly see her friend sitting at her desk, working. She opened the door and went in. Sam knew that she was rumbled. 

"Just when did you decide to discharge yourself from my care?" Janet asked. 

"Janet, I'm fine – really." Sam bit down on her lip as she leaned a little too hard on her ribs. 

"Right, lady! That's it – back to the infirmary NOW!" 

Sam knew that there was no point arguing, so she followed Janet back to the infirmary.

"Nice try," her commanding officer called from his bed. 

"Nearly managed it, sir," she called back, as she sat down on her bed again. 

"Now, do I have to post an Airman in here or will you two promise to stay where you are?" she asked. 

"I'll stay," said Sam. Makepeace merely grunted. 

"Good. I'll be back to check on you later." 

The minute Janet had left the room; Makepeace instantly tried to stand up on his leg again. He failed, falling to the floor with a loud curse. 

"FUCK!" 

"Sir?" Sam asked, swinging herself down off of the bed and going to his aid. 

"Bloody buggering cast – makes me ten times heavier!" 

Sam crouched down to help him up off of the floor. He put his arm around her shoulders and together they tried to lift him up, but unfortunately Sam's broken ribs decided to make a nuisance of themselves. 

"Agh, shit! My ribs!" 

Sam ended up on the floor in a heap beside Makepeace. "Bloody gate malfunction!"

The two of them were quiet for a moment, but then Makepeace snorted. 

"Right pair of hypochondriacs we are, huh?" 

Sam nodded, sitting up as easily as she could. "How's the leg, sir?" 

"Agh, it's been worse. How's the rib, captain?" 

"Been much worse, but it's been much better." 

They were quiet again. Sam made another attempt at standing up, but failed. 

"Fuck!" 

"Don't even bother, Captain," said Makepeace, trying to reach the cup of tea by the side of his bed. 

He failed, miserably. Shifting his hands about uncomfortably in his lap, he turned to Carter. 

"Captain?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Those things I said to you on that godforsaken ice box…" 

Sam shook her head. "Forget it, sir." 

"No. I mean…I was pissed off….but some of it wasn't necessary. I'm…I'm sorry." 

Sam swallowed. That was actually an apology from Colonel Makepeace! 

"Don't worry about it, Colonel. I'm sorry I screwed up your splint." 

"You did good, Captain. It was fucking cold there anyway." 

"Yeah." 

"Do you remember much about when we were rescued?" he asked. 

"I don't remember anything from when I passed out to when I woke up in the infirmary." 

Makepeace laughed. "I remember waking up and seeing Edelson's ugly mug looking down at me." 

Sam smiled. This conversation was taking a lot of weight off of her shoulders. She finally felt comfortable talking to her commanding officer. 

Just then, the door opened and Janet walked back in. She sighed when she saw her two most difficult patients. 

"Tried to escape again, did we?" she asked, first helping Sam back to her bed and then Makepeace. 

He was finally able to reach his cup of tea. With a smile, he brought it to his lips. Unfortunately, after all the time he and Sam had been trapped on the floor, it was stone cold. 

"Fuck!" he cursed. 

Sam smiled as she heard the cursing from the bed next to hers. Just as Janet was about to give him a lecture about swearing, James Edelson and John Phillips walked in. 

"Rob! How's the leg?" Phillips asked. 

"Hurts like a bitch!" he replied. 

"Can you put any weight on it yet?" 

"Nah. Three escape attempts have failed since you were last here." 

Edelson went over to Sam. 

"How's the rib?" he asked. 

"It hurts like hell," she answered, "I nearly made it out, but got dragged back in." 

"Several times," Makepeace reminded her. 

"Yeah - several times," she smiled. 

"There is hope for you yet, jedi," said Phillips, making them all laugh. 

Sam stopped abruptly because it hurt. "Ah - shit!" 

"Sorry, Carter. I forgot!" 

"Shame you can't stand up on it yet, though," said Phillips. "We were going to go out for a drink tonight." 

Makepeace glared at him. "Ya can't go out without yer commanding officer! I forbid it!" 

Edelson motioned Phillips to him. The two of them whispered to each other and nodded. 

"Fear not, my young jedi knights, for you will yet drink! We will return at the strike of eight, but until then - may the force be with you!" 

Edelson and Phillips left the room. 

Makepeace groaned. "What the hell are they up to?" 

Sam shrugged. "It can't be that bad." 

Makepeace grinned. He was about to give her a warning about team bonding with SG-3, but decided to leave her to find out. 

Sam saw his expression change. "What?" she asked nervously. 

"Nothing, Captain," he replied, taking another sip of his cold tea. 

At eight o'clock exactly, Edelson and Phillips returned, dragging a large box between them. Janet had thankfully left for a meeting, so they were on their own. 

"This should cheer you sickies up," said Edelson, opening the box to reveal a lot of alcohol. 

"Whoooooo!" said Makepeace, jumping out of the bed, forgetting he couldn't actually do it and promptly falling over. 

Edelson shrieked with laughter and Phillips nearly peed himself. 

Sam couldn't help but grin widely at the sight of her CO sprawled on the floor like a drunken starfish. 

"What're you drinking, Carter?" Phillips called. 

"Uh, just throw me whatever you have," she said. 

Edelson threw her a bottle of orange juice. She looked at him questioningly. 

"Can't drink booze until you're 16, little lady." 

Good humouredly, she threw a pack of cotton wool at him, then ducked as a tongue depressor came flying her way. 

"Give me some damn beer, master Edelson!" she laughed. 

"Let it be so, jedi," he replied, finally throwing her some beer. She cracked it open and took a gulp. God, that tasted good. 

Makepeace had his own beer (on the floor) and drank it very quickly. 

"Ya know, I needed that!" He said jubilantly. "Gimmie another!" 

Edelson looked at Sam. "Quit sipping it, Carter, just fucking drink it!" 

She gave him her best salute, then up-ended the bottle in her mouth, much to the delight of the men. 

"Now that is how to drink, Carter!" Makepeace said proudly. 

**********

Approximately ten beers between them later, things were starting to get a little weird. Edelson demanded Sam to make his hair like Princess Lea's, which was exceedingly difficult to do to a man with a typical military haircut. 

Makepeace and Phillips were decorating a wheelchair with pretty bows made out of bandages. Makepeace sat proudly in it, drinking his fourth beer and talking very loudly to John about 'that bastard' Darth Vader. 

Sam was still struggling with Edelson's hair. Eventually, she bandaged two stethascopes to his head and wound the bandage around them. He was delighted. 

"Janet is gonna freak when she - hic - sees this," said Sam. 

"That's why w - hic - e locked the fricking door!" said Phillips, tying a bow in Makepeace's hair. 

"Hmm," said Edelson, looking in the mirror, "I need a cape." 

Sam snorted with laughter, lurched over to the nearest bed and pulled the white sheet off of it. Unfortunately, her momentum meant that she fell on the floor, wrapped up in the sheet. 

Edelson giggled in an extremely high-pitched way, which set Makepeace off. 

"The jedi master rules - BUNDLE!" 

At that order, Edelson and Phillips threw themselves at the floor on top of the giggling bed sheet. It was at that point that a very agitated Janet Frasier burst in with the help of an airman and caught them in the act. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The four members of SG-3 replied with a single word. 

"Fuck." 

**********

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" yelled General Hammond. 

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"Ya see…" 

shrug

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS IS THE WAY YOU SHOULD BE CONDUCTING YOURSELVES ON BASE?" 

"No, sir." 

"No, sir."

"No, sir." 

shrug

"I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Yes, sir." 

**********

As SG-3 left his office, Hammond had to admit that Edelson had looked funny in his Princess Lea hairdo, but he soon reminded himself that the sort of behaviour they had just exhibited was not to be tolerated! He now had to think up a suitable punishment for them. Casting a look at a file on his desk, he smiled. He had the perfect plan. 

**********

General Hammond's office, the next morning

"WHAT?" 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 6

Author's Note: Please send feedback. Working my butt off to get the next parts out! 


	6. SG3 0610

Title: SG-3 (06/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None 

Details: 3rd Person / Sam / Makepeace / Jack POV, Hurt/Comfort, Humour, Alternative Series

Summary: Makepeace has to do something he really doesn't want to. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Part 1 of 2. Like a mini-series within a series, if ya get what I mean. Which you probably don't. Just so you know: Jack = Jack (duh!), Daniel = Daniel (duh!), Teal'c = Teal'c (ok, duh again) Charlie = Kawalsky, James = Edelson, John = Phillips, Robert = Makepeace and Sam = Sam (duh again!) 

~SG-3 (06/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Makepeace:

I think my curse must have echoed around the whole base. Still, you have to understand. General Hammond had asked me to do the impossible. Well, not asked. Ordered. I mean, yeah, our behaviour the other night was weird, and a little out of order but please! The punishment does not fit the crime! 

Sam:

Makepeace is pissed off. Can't say I blame him - I'm not looking forward to the idea myself, but we do owe it to General Hammond after our behaviour the other night. It was fun at the time, though. I've finally been accepted into the team - I'm one of them and it feels so great. 

**********

General Hammond's office, half an hour later

"WHAT?" 

**********

Jack: 

I think my curse must have echoed around the whole base. Still, you have to understand. What George has asked me to do is damned near impossible. I'm not willing to risk the sanity of my team, which is coming along quite nicely thank you! Worst of all, George had that 'I told you so' look on his face the whole time. Now I'm scared. 

**********

The next morning, there were an awful lot more people in the control room than there needed to be. Sergeants Siler and Davis had secured themselves front seats, General Hammond not far behind them. Everyone else was crowded around the glass as Sergeant Davis started activating the gate. 

"Chevron 1 encoded. Chevron 1 locked." 

The left-hand door slid slowly open. 

"Chevron 2 encoded. Chevron 2 locked."

In walked SG-3. Sam, Makepeace, John and James all looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Chevron 3 encoded. Chevron 3 locked." 

The right-hand door slid slowly open. 

"Chevron 4 encoded. Chevron 4 locked." 

In walked SG-1. Jack, Charlie, Daniel and Teal'c also looked annoyed. 

Behind the glass, no sound could be heard other than Sergeant Davis calling out the chevron names. 

"Chevron 5 encoded. Chevron 5 locked!" 

"Colonel," Makepeace growled. 

"Chevron 6 encoded. Chevron 6 locked." 

"Colonel," Jack replied sarcastically. 

"Chevron 7 encoded. Chevron 7 is…LOCKED!" 

The gate whooshed open, bathing the room in an eerie bluey glow. 

"You can watch our asses," said Makepeace, stepping through the gate before Jack had a chance to argue with him. 

"It's more my front side that I'm worried about," said Daniel. 

**********

When the gate closed, sergeant Siler spoke up. 

"So…bets?" he asked. 

"50 on Makepeace coming back with a black eye!" 

"Nah, 100 on O'Neill getting his ass kicked by Makepeace!" 

"Well I bet 200 on Daniel getting beat up by Edelson!" 

"Yeah? I say 300 on Phillips getting a thrashing from Teal'c!" 

"What about you General? Any bets?" 

Hammond paused for a moment, then smiled. 

"I put 500 on Jack getting his ass kicked by Carter!" 

The room was filled with whoops and cheers. The bets were on. 

**********

Makepeace:

Arrogant bastard. Walking around like he owns the place - how the hell did he get like this? This is NOT the man that went to Abydos a year ago. No way. Still, looks like this recon mission is going to be a rough one. O'Neill had better watch his back, 'cos no funny stuff ain't gonna work with me!

Jack:

Arrogant bastard. Thinks he's so cool 'cos he's a marine! Well, that sneer looks worse than a smacked arse on his face - sometimes I find it hard to tell the difference. HA! I crack myself up! Oh, Daniel, not again!…

Sam:

It's really quite amusing watching the two of them. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they hated each other because they're so alike. Colonel O'Neill hasn't changed. However, the young archaeologist on his team took an almost instant shine to me. He's cute - I like him. He's more on my plane - it would be fun if we could work together. 

**********

Sam and Daniel became instant friends. They were soon lagging behind the group, sharing their stories about work and their educations. Jack was most displeased to realise that he was actually going to have to talk to Makepeace. 

"Looks like Danny Boy and Carter have made friends," he said. He caught a few snippets of what they were saying. 

"Coffee. My one weakness, except for..." 

"COFFEE? I LOVE COFFEE!" 

"Wow! That is so cool! Really?" 

"Yeah? Oh, this one time…" 

Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel really didn't talk about anything else. 

Edelson and Charlie were regarding each other with distaste, and Phillips with nervousness at Teal'c. 

Things were going quite pleasantly between them. Alas, they all knew, it would never last. 

**********

"COLONEL! PUT HIM DOWN!" 

**********

They made camp at approximately 1700 hours. Sam and Daniel had taken up the task of cooking so that they could stay away from the fiery tempers of their commanding officers. 

"Why do Jack and Makepeace fight so much?" Daniel asked. 

Sam sighed. "They've never really got on. I think that they're too much alike." 

Daniel laughed, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. "Yeah." 

"How long have you been on SG-1?" Sam asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming from the stove. 

"Uh…about three months!" he laughed nervously. "Ah, no! I never could get the hang of these things!" 

"DANIEL!" Jack shouted, "Would you quit talking and make us some damned dinner?" 

"Uh…hold on, Jack! Had a bit of an accident over here…" 

"Oh, for crying out loud," said Jack, putting his head in his hands. 

While Sam helped Daniel to clear up the mess, Jack and Makepeace kept watch. 

**********

"Looks like your archaeologist isn't housetrained," Makepeace quipped. 

Jack instantly went on the defensive. "Daniel's alright - it's your scientist that's the problem." 

Makepeace laughed. "Oh, really? And I suppose you'd know all about that?" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, forgetting his watch. 

"You didn't even give her a chance!" 

"She had her head so far up her own…" 

"Oh, well, she would've fitted right in with you!" 

"You arrogant bastard!" 

"There's only one of them around here, and it sure as hell ain't me!" 

**********

"There they go again," Daniel sighed. 

"Sirs!" Sam called. 

Two heads snapped around to look at her. 

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. 

"Your damned dinner is ready," she replied, turning back to Daniel. 

Jack, however, wasn't finished. "Are you looking for an insubordination charge, Captain?" 

Sam was caught off guard. Fortunately, Makepeace was already leaping to her defence. "Would you shut the fuck up and eat something?" 

Jack pushed roughly past her towards Daniel and the food. Sam went away by herself to sit on watch. She knew Makepeace would be angry with her for not eating anything, but the rations were really good at getting rid of an appetite. 

**********

"What's so wrong with the food that your pious Captain can't eat it?" Jack asked, clearly trying to piss Robert (Makepeace) off. 

Robert rolled his eyes and ignored the question. 

"You have no idea how you're ridiculed at the base now, ya know that?" Jack continued. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You have an anorexic female scientist with three fat marines!" 

Jack and Charlie rocked with laughter at this comment. 

"Rather be a fat marine than have your fat head," Robert countered, and got up to sit on his watch. 

**********

"You not eating anything?" Robert asked, sitting down opposite Sam. 

"No, sir. Colonel O'Neill kinda made me lose my appetite." 

Robert laughed. "I know what you mean." 

He ran his hand down the barrel of his M-16 thoughtfully. 

"Don't let him get to you, Sam." 

His use of her first name snapped her to attention. "Sir?" She asked. 

"He's just pissed off because he's finally realised what an ass he was turning you down." 

She picked at the grass beneath her feet. "I think, all things considered, I'd rather be on SG-3." 

Makepeace grinned. "Good! Bribery is always the best way, Sam." 

"No, really, sir. I just think he would have rubbed me completely up the wrong way." 

"And I didn't?" 

"Well…" Sam was trying to tread carefully, "To begin with, but not any more..sir." 

"Don't worry about it. You see…" 

Sam waving her hand at Robert to shut him up cut off their conversation. 

She listened intently. There was definitely someone there with them. Adrenaline began pumping around her body as she raised her M-16, ready to tackle whatever came at her. Unfortunately, she hadn't been expecting the attack to come from behind her. 

Robert heard the staff weapons activate just too late. 

He and Sam turned to face two burly jaffa that looked very pissed off. They raised their hands in the air and looked at each other. Guilt flooded through the pair of them - they hadn't noticed until it was too late. 

"Tau'ri, kree!" The largest one shouted, hitting Sam in the back with his staff weapon, forcing her forwards. They walked out of the clearing to be confronted by a huge mothership. 

"Fuck," said Makepeace. 

**********

Makepeace:

Jack is gonna have my arse. One minute I was talking to Sam, the next we'd all been taken prisoner by a group of jaffa. Yep, he is going to be royally pissed off. I'll just have to deal with him like I did before. I dread to think who we've been taken prisoner by this time. It's getting to be a fairly large list - one to rival that of the infamous SG-1! 

Jack:

Boy, am I gonna have his arse! If he hadn't been so busy staring into Carter's eyes he would have noticed the honkin' group of jaffa that were approaching us, heavily armed! The man makes me so mad - he's a flipping hypocrite, and now I'm gonna be stuck on a honkin' big Goa'uld ship with him and his fat head. Great. 

Sam: 

I have a feeling that there's going to be fireworks between Robert and Jack. I can't help feeling that this whole situation is my damned fault! If I hadn't been talking to Robert then we would have noticed the jaffa, but no. Just another time that I've failed my commanding officer - but worse is that Colonel O'Neill is here to see it. 

**********

The eight of them were thrown into a cell and left there by the jaffa. 

"Our master will request your presence soon," the bigger one smiled evilly, and left. 

"Well, who do we have to thank for this little situation?" Jack asked, looking pointedly at Makepeace and Sam.

"For fuck's sake, O'Neill, this is nobody's damned fault!" 

"If you hadn't been so busy with your young Captain here, maybe you would have noticed!" Jack shouted. 

"I was on my watch!" Makepeace retorted. 

"Well," Jack replied, "Ya obviously weren't watching the right thing, were ya?" 

Sam was trying to shut out the arguing voices of her CO's. She was looking around their prison to see if there was any way of escape. In just a few seconds she had ascertained that the only way out was through the heavily guarded door. She sighed heavily and leant back against the wall. All she could pray was that Jack and Robert didn't kill each other.

Daniel attempted to relieve the pressure from the situation. "Well, c'mon Jack, we've been in worse situations than this!" 

"Name one!" he snapped. Daniel was hurt. 

"Well, I…" 

"Exactly. You been in worse situations than this, Robbie?" 

Robert glowered at him. "That's Makepeace, you fucker, and yes we probably have." 

"Like what? Forgot to take yer steaks with ya, or…" 

"Like nearly freezing to death in Antarctica," Makepeace finished. Sam shuddered at the memory. Unfortunately, Jack picked up on this. 

"Oh…your lady friend was there too? Must have eased the pain."

Before Robert could swear back at him, Sam jumped into the conversation. 

"On the contrary, Colonel, I probably made it more painful for him by trying to put a splint on his leg." 

"Really?" Charlie replied, clearly disinterested. 

"I'm sorry," said Sam sarcastically, "Shall I just crawl back under my stone?" 

"Yeah, you do that," Charlie answered bitterly. 

Before more abuse could be thrown, the jaffa returned. 

"The female will come first," the larger one stated. 

"Why don't you come get her yourself?" Robert asked, but soon wished that he hadn't. The other jaffa aimed his staff weapon at his arm and fired it. 

"Fuck!" Robert cursed, rolling about on the floor while Edelson and Phillips flew to his aid. 

"Alright!" said Sam, holding up her hands, "I'm coming! Just don't shoot anyone else!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Like that's gonna do any good!" 

Silently, Sam followed the jaffa out of their cell. To where, she did not know. All she knew was that SG-1 and SG-3 were trapped together in a very small cell. Tempers were already beginning to flare, they were probably all going to be tortured and…

She sighed, trying not to think about the situation any further. Three words just about summed it up. 

They were screwed. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 7

Author's Note: Feedback please! You know where to send it by now…


	7. SG3 0710

Title: SG-3 (07/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None 

Details: 3rd Person / Makepeace POV, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Summary: SG-1 and SG-3 are forced to rely on each other to escape from their captor. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Part 2 of 2. Like a mini-series within a series, if ya get what I mean. Which you probably don't. Just so you know: Jack = Jack (duh!), Daniel = Daniel (duh!), Teal'c = Teal'c (ok, duh again) Charlie = Kawalsky, James = Edelson, John = Phillips, Robert = Makepeace and Sam = Sam (duh again!) 

~SG-3 (06/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Sam was shoved roughly to her knees on the cold, metallic floor and a jaffa forced her to look upwards by grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling down, hard. 

"Agh!" 

"Silence, Tau'ri! Our master will be here soon. Then you shall have a fearful punishment for trespassing!"

"Just who is your master, anyway?" she asked. 

The jaffa smiled evilly. "I do not believe she is someone you have previously encountered." 

"She?" Sam asked. Great. A female Goa'uld. This was going to be interesting…

"She is a powerful enemy," the jaffa boasted. 

Sam thought about the Goa'uld they had encountered. There was Apophis, and Hathor - ugh! She shuddered at the memory. They had both been powerful, surely this one couldn't be as bad…

Suddenly, a door slid open to her right and in walked a woman who was wearing a long, blue embroidered dress. She was tall, with short, dark hair, and a weird diamond-shaped thing on her forehead. 

The woman regarded Sam for a moment before speaking to her. 

"I am Nirrti," she said, in a deep voice. "Who are you?" 

Sam remained stubbornly silent. This was not a good idea. Nirrti leant forward and reached down Sam's shirt for her dog tags. Clasping them triumphantly in her hand, she read the labels. 

"Samantha Carter," she smiled. "You are the only female with your party?" 

She nodded warily. Nirrti smiled at her. 

"That must be difficult," she said, walking over to a small drawer and removing something from it that Sam didn't see. 

"What do you care?" Sam asked, getting a punch to her jaw from one of the jaffa in reply. 

"Ow!" 

Nirrti laughed. "You have spirit. I am offering you a way out, child. It would be in your best interests to listen to what I have to say." 

Sam remained silent; wondering what Nirrti was going to ask her to do. 

"If you become a host to my sister, Reya, I shall give you power and many servants." 

"No!" Sam shouted, "Never!" 

"It has to be better than living with a group of seven other men," said Nirrti, "I can only imagine how terrible…" 

"Yeah, they're bad, but they're not that bad!" said Sam, laughing weakly. 

"Very well," Nirrti replied coldly, "I gave you your chance. You may wish to reconsider."

At that point, the jaffa gripped her even harder so that she couldn't move. She watched with horror as Nirrti came towards her with a very long, very thin needle containing a blue-green substance. 

"What the hell is that?" she asked. 

"This will be easier if you stay still," Nirrti remarked, motioning to the jaffa to bear her left arm. 

Sam tried in vain to struggle but she failed, closing her eyes as she felt the needle pierce her skin and enter her vein. She felt a sudden stinging pain as Nirrti injected the substance into her arm. 

"Agh!" 

She began to feel dizzy and weak all over, and slowly went limp in the arms of the jaffa. Nirrti smiled as Sam attempted to retain her consciousness. 

"Leave us, jaffa!" Nirrti ordered. 

The biggest jaffa gave Sam another kick in the mouth with his large boot before he left, splitting open her lip. 

Nirrti studied the weak and bleeding heap on the floor in front of her with amusement. Then, she went over to her drawer and removed another long, thin needle. 

"What did you put in me?" Sam moaned from the floor. 

Nirrti smiled. "As we speak, a combination of naquadah and cultured bacterium are breaking down your immune system. You will soon die without the antidote." 

With that, Sam began to fade into unconsciousness. Nirrti roughly brought her out of it with a blow to her ribs. 

"You will tell me the code with which you access your stargate." 

"No!" 

"Then, you will tell me how you defeated the goddess Hathor. I understand that it was you alone who rid your base of her." 

"That's me," Sam croaked, trying to sit up. 

"How were you able to get rid of her?" 

"I…I don't know!" Sam wheezed, still trying to recover from the blow to her ribs. 

"I will ask more of you later. Jaffa!" 

The jaffa returned. 

"Take her back to their cell. Bring me the one named Robert."

"Yes, Nirrti." 

**********

The jaffa threw Sam's unconscious body to the floor and gave her a final kick. 

"Which one of you is Robert?" the large one asked. 

Robert reluctantly stood up. 

"Come with us," said the smaller one, grabbing hold of his wounded arm and dragging him out of the cell. 

**********

Jack was actually quite shocked at the state of Captain Carter when she returned. Her lip was bleeding, she was terribly pale, covered in bruises and there was an alarming needle puncture in her left arm that oozed a thin trickle of blood. 

Edelson and Phillips tried to make her comfortable on a crude pillow constructed of their jackets. Edelson put a hand to her forehead and cursed. 

"She's burning up!" He said. 

"What the hell happened in there?" Phillips asked his teammate. 

Edelson shrugged. "Guess we'll find out from Rob." 

**********

"What the fuck did you do to Sam?" Robert yelled. 

"She will be fine, as long as you co-operate." 

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do I have to co-operate with?" 

"Tell me the code that allows you to penetrate your iris."

"Whoa - no way!"

"Your friend's life depends on it." 

"She wouldn't want me to tell you." 

Nirrti laughed. "She will soon be dead - is that what she would really want?"

"She wouldn't want me to tell you," Robert repeated, as if trying to convince himself. 

Nirrti picked up another needle and moved towards him. 

"Uh…now…I'm really not very good with needles, ma'am, so if you wouldn't mind getting it THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME??!!"

It was then that Robert tried to escape, kicking and punching at the jaffa who were holding him down. 

Nirrti merely smiled and watched as the jaffa lowered him to the floor and proceeded to kick the crap out of him. 

"When will you Tau'ri learn that co-operation is the only way?" she asked, amongst the punching and cursing noises.

When Robert was beaten black and blue, Nirrti had the jaffa drag him away and bring the one named Jack to her. 

**********

Robert grunted angrily and leant against the wall, touching a hand to his bleeding nose. 

"Fucking jaffa!" he spat. It was then that he looked over at Sam and the true shock of what had happened to her sunk in. 

He crawled over to where she was laying and looked up at Edelson and Phillips. 

"What happened to her? That Nirrti woman said that she was going to die." 

"There's a needle puncture wound on her left arm," said Phillips, showing Robert. "We don't know what it is." 

"Sam?" Robert asked, gently shaking her. "Sam, can you hear me?" 

"She's been out for the past hour, but her fever's getting worse," said Edelson. 

"Isn't there anything else you can do for her?" Daniel asked desperately. 

"What do you think I am, Jackson, a fucking magic fairy?" Phillips asked. 

Robert carefully pulled Sam into his arms and tried to wake her. 

"Sam?" 

Slowly, she began to stir. 

"Colonel?" she asked weakly. 

"Yeah, it's me," said Robert, "Sam, do you know what happened?" 

"She…she injected me with something," she stammered. 

"Do you know what it was?" Edelson probed. 

"She said it was…naquadah and bacteria…it's going to break down my immune system." 

Robert paled. "How do we reverse it?" 

"She has a vaccine - but she wants our iris code." 

"Sam, let me give it to her." Robert said desperately. 

"I do not believe that would be wise, Colonel Makepeace," said Teal'c, breaking his silence. 

"I can't let a member of my team die!" said Robert. 

"If you…give her the code….hundreds of people die. If you don't….only I die. Don't…give her the…code." 

"Sam, Dammit!" said Robert, "I will not leave you to die!"

Edelson nodded. "She has a point, sir, but I'm inclined to agree with you." 

Phillips also nodded. "Me too." 

"You're…out of your mind!" Sam smiled weakly. 

"One of the requirements for SG-3," said Robert. 

"Don't…give her the code!" Sam begged, "Please!" 

**********

Their argument was interrupted by a very pissed off Jack O'Neill, returning from his meeting with Nirrti. 

"Why the hell did I have to do this mission?" he asked. 

"Colonel, do you know what your iris code is?" 

"Bobby, of course I know what the code is! It's…" 

"Don't tell me, you twat, tell Nirrti!" 

"WHAT? I hope you are not seriously suggesting that I…" 

"Sam needs that antidote or she'll die!" 

For once, Jack O'Neill had nothing to say. He was torn between a desire to say "So what?" and his deep-rooted feeling that he had let something good go past him. 

"For your information, Colonel…I'm opposed to this." 

Jack looked at her. She looked terrible. Her immune system was clearly breaking down and she was becoming very weak. 

"I…I don't know…" 

"If Nirrti gains our access codes, the SGC will be in grave danger. All those who we care about - General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, everyone - could all be dead by the time we return. _If_ we return."

"Thank you, Teal'c. You always know how to make me feel better." 

"My pleasure, O'Neill." 

"Teal'c, he was being sarcastic," Daniel explained. 

"I see." 

They were all silent. "We could attempt to take out Nirrti and her jaffa, and take the antidote with us." 

Robert snorted. "Well, doesn't that sound like a great idea?" 

"Actually, we do have a tactical advantage," said Edelson. 

"There's eight of us and only five of them," Jack finished. 

"Exactly," said Phillips, brightening up. 

"Hold on a second," said Robert, "They're all armed! How are we gonna get round that?" 

"We're America's finest," said Jack with a grin, "And forgive the bravado, but I think we can do it." 

Robert rolled his eyes. "We need bait." 

All eyes fixed on one person in the room. 

"Me?" squeaked the unfortunate archaeologist. 

**********

"Uh…hello? HELP!" Daniel shouted, "There's a rat in here!"

If Robert hadn't been concentrating so hard on staying alert, he would have peed himself. 

Three jaffa came running at the noise. As Robert had feared, they were all armed with zats. Only Sam lay, undefended on the floor. The other six men were hiding, ready to pounce. 

"I'm really worried - I mean, Sam's gonna die and all that, so I don't want a rat to rui…" 

"Silence, Tau'ri!" the Jaffa spat, entering the cell with his two buddies. 

Suddenly, Robert and Jack pounced on the first man, Teal'c and Edelson on the second and Charlie and Phillips on the third. The jaffa never even had time to shout 'Kree!' before they were unconscious. 

Quickly, Teal'c pulled Sam into his arms and they all left, helping themselves to the zats. 

"There's a rat in here?" Robert asked. 

Daniel pouted. "It's all I could think of at the time." 

**********

Nirrti was extremely surprised to see the Tau'ri burst into her chamber and instantly stun her personal guard. The taller one, who was actually jaffa, held the limp body of Samantha Carter in his arms. 

"Well, well, well," she said, "I didn't think you had it in you." 

"Where's the vaccine?" Robert asked, aiming his zat at the Goa'uld Nirrti. 

"What vaccine?" she smiled evilly. 

His mouth dropped open. "You said there was a vaccine!" he said, his zat hand beginning to shake. 

"I lied," she said in a malicious whisper. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 8

Author's Note: You know I said that this was a two-parter? I LIED! evil grin Don't worry, part 8 coming as soon as…


	8. SG3 0810

Title: SG-3 (08/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None 

Details: Makepeace POV / Jack POV / 3rd Person POV, Angst, UST

Summary: Nirrti's deception casts a cloud over Sam's future

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Enjoy, and please send feedback!

~SG-3 (08/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Makepeace:

My heart fell to my feet at her words. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I had expected that you would attempt to escape, so I destroyed the vaccine before you could get your hands on it."

"You bitch!" I heard myself shouting, "You fucking bitch!" 

Nirrti just smiled at me. "Calm yourself, Tau'ri," she said, "It will be very quick." 

**********

Jack:

Robert was beside himself. I've never seen him look so devastated - Carter must mean a lot to him. I must admit that I feel bad about taking her off of SG-1, Hammond's prophecy fulfilled - I realise what an ass I was to let her go. 

I look over at her now - she's very pale, but she's not making any sound. Trying to maintain her dignity, I suppose - not that I'd know anything about dignity…

I hardly even know this woman, but my heart swells with anger at the thought of what that Goa'uld bitch has done to her. 

**********

Makepeace: 

Nirrti ordered us to return to our cell. Of course, I flatly refused and Jack told her where to shove it. Whilst this argument was going on, I felt Sam slip out of my arms and onto the floor. 

"Sam!" I shouted, my gut twisting in agony.

She didn't answer me. 

Nirrti just gave me that evil smile of hers. "The end is near," she smiled. 

I fell to my knees on the floor beside Sam, but Nirrti spitefully pulled her away from me.

"She does not need you," she smirked. 

What happened next was so fast that I can hardly even recall it. Sam, as though she were as alive as the first day we met, sprung up off of the floor and tackled Nirrti to the ground, surprise being on her side. She yelled at me to use my zat, which I did. Then, I just stood and stared at her. I stopped when I realised that she was going to fall over. 

**********

Jack:

Carter's one tough little lady - she just jumped up off of the floor and threw Nirrti back down! I could hardly believe my eyes, and Robert was the same. Maybe there is hope for us! 

**********

Makepeace:

Sam fell into my arms as I held her tightly. 

"Robert - the cupboard!" 

"What?" I asked. 

"The cupboard!" she said again, pointing with a limp arm to a small cupboard on the other side of the room. Jack came forwards with his arms outstretched to take Sam from me. At first, I hesitated - I still didn't really trust him, but then Sam looked at me, and I released her because I knew that she didn't want us to fight. Jack held her gently as I went over to the cupboard. 

"Fuck!" 

The cursed thing was jammed shut! I was going to have to use all of my skill and cunning to open it…

**********

Jack: 

Okay, on reflection maybe letting Robert headbutt the cupboard door wasn't such a good idea. It was funny - I would have laughed if we hadn't been so deep in shit. I held Sam in my arms - she was so thin and light. I can't imagine her being able to lift Robert's fat arse, let alone Edelson and Phillips'!

Wait - Robert's found something in the cupboard!

**********

Robert's heart leapt as he saw the syringe looking back at him. The liquid in it was a lilac colour, which was slightly worrying. Unabating, he rushed back to Sam. 

"Sam? Is this the antidote? Sam?" 

She was getting worse. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at the needle. Jack saw a shudder pass through her body. 

"Try it," she whispered. 

When he paused, she added:

"Can't get any worse than this."

Very nervously, Robert took the cap off of the needle and pushed the plunger up a little way, sending a small squirt of lilac liquid onto the floor. 

Daniel winced and had to look away. 

Slowly, Robert rolled up her sleeve and found a vein. Then, as delicately as he could, he inserted the needle into it, pushing down on the plunger and releasing all of the liquid. 

With a small groan she passed out, and Robert took her into his arms again. Then, as Jack so delicately put it, they were going to get the hell outta there!

Picking up a zat, Daniel nervously looked around the corner of the corridor and then back at Robert. 

"There's nobody there!" he said loudly. 

"Ssh!" Edelson whispered, "You trying to get us killed, Jackson?"

"Sorry! If I whispered you'd tell me to speak up!" 

"Can it, Jackson!" Phillips growled, walking out into the corridor with Edelson behind him. 

Daniel decided that it would probably be a good idea for him to shut up, but he was not happy. 

"Blasted marines!" he cursed under his breath. 

Jack snorted. 

**********

After they had all re-located to a new room, Jack was thoroughly pissed off. 

"Robbie, did it occur to you and your chums that we are stuck on a ship in GOD KNOWS WHAT GALAXY? How do you plan on getting us home?" 

"For the last time, you prick - it's Robert! And no, I don't know how we're gonna get home, but I do know that all of my team are now safe and accounted for!" 

Jack looked down at the unconscious woman in Robert's arms. 

"So that's what this was all about?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ya just wanted to save ya girlfriend…" 

Robert nearly hit him, but luckily he was restrained by Teal'c. 

"Get your hands off me!" he spat. 

Daniel had moved Sam over to the corner of the room and was sitting down with her, trying to drown out the shouting and swearing from his so-called 'superior' officers. 

"I am afraid that I cannot release you, Colonel Makepeace, unless you decree that you will not harm Colonel O'Neill." 

Makepeace frowned in anger. "WHAT?" 

"It means, lay a finger on him and I'll put this up your ar…." 

Kawalsky's rather graphic threat involving a staff weapon was cut off when Daniel yelled, "She's awake!" from the corner of the room. 

Robert instantly went over to her. 

"Sam?" he asked. 

"Sir? Ah, my head! What happened?" 

"Nirrti injected you with this stuff that fucked up your immune system. We managed to find a vaccine…" 

"It's just taking a little time to work," she finished, shifting herself into a seating position.

Robert edged away from Kawalsky who was still brandishing the staff weapon menacingly and went over to talk to Edelson and Phillips. Sam tried to stand up. 

She pushed up off of the floor with her feet, sending pins and needles all the way up her spine. She cursed under her breath but continued. As her back straightened, she felt dizzy and grey spots appeared in front of her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. She was standing up! 

"Careful," said Daniel in a mothering tone.

Sam smiled. "I will be, Daniel."

**********

Three hours, two jaffa attacks and another graphic threat from Kawalsky later, SG-1 and SG-3 were still no closer to home. Sam was finally in command of her own body again, and was standing with her team, trying to work out what to do. Jack and Kawalsky were sitting in the corner talking, Teal'c was performing Kelno'reem and Daniel was looking out of the window. 

"How come we've managed to go all this time without being killed by a group of jaffa?" Daniel asked. 

Kawalsky shrugged. "Well, we managed to see two groups of 'em off, and another with Nirrti. There can't be that many left."

"But then again, this is a Goa'uld ship…"

"Danny, d'ya think you could quiet down?" Jack asked, flicking a bit of gravel at Robert. 

A very exasperated archaeologist sat down, flicking a bit of gravel at Jack. 

"Well, something normally saves our butts in situations like these," Jack mused.

Makepeace snorted. "Have to be a pretty big 'something' for your butt!"

From the window, Daniel called, "Looks like it's our lucky day then!" 

They all turned to see a huge Asgard ship approaching. 

"Yes!" said Jack, jumping up and accidentally standing on Kawalsky's fingers. 

"Aaaagghh!" 

Makepeace sniggered. 

Their happiness at being rescued stopped when Sam asked Robert a question. 

"Sir…when you shot Nirrti with the zat…how many times did you do it?" 

"I…uh… SHIT!" 

Sam put her head in her hands. "It's okay, a zat blast is strong enough to…" 

"It's nowhere near strong enough, Carter, and you know it!" said Kawalsky, enjoying making Robert squirm. 

"I was preoccupied," Robert defended. 

"With your girlfriend," Jack finished. 

All the shouting was driving Sam mad. 

"Idiot!" 

"Twat! 

"Fool!" 

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, looking round at all of them. "Can't you see that while you're here shouting at each other, we could be trying to get out!" 

Daniel mentally applauded her. 

The silence was broken by a sliding noise, and to their horror it was the door that slid open, revealing a very pissed off Nirrti. 

"Fools!" she spat, as a group of jaffa began to advance on them; "You will never escape me!" 

Sam backed against the wall opposite Daniel as Nirrti put a blade to her throat. 

"I see you have recovered. Such a strong spirit - you would make an ideal host." 

"Fuck you!" Robert shouted. 

One of the jaffa raised his weapon and was about to fire at Robert's chest. 

"No!" Sam shouted. 

**********

Suddenly, to the utter confusion of Nirrti and her jaffa, the eight Tau'ri disappeared in miniature beams of light. When Nirrti looked out of the window she cried out in rage. 

"The Asgard!" 

**********

On board the Asgard ship, Jack was congratulating Thor on his impeccable timing. 

"Thanks, Buddy!" 

"It was a pleasure, O'Neill. I did not realise that your party had increased from four to eight."

"Oh, them? No, they're not mine. Robbie is their commander, then there's Cheshire cat, the mad hatter and Alice. They're from Wonderland!" 

Thor frowned. "I have not heard of 'Wonderland' before - which galaxy is it in?" 

"He's lying, Thor. Trying to be funny!" Robert answered. 

Their fighting continued. After a few minutes, they became embroiled in a furious punch-up. 

Thor went over to Sam and Daniel, who appeared to be the only sane Tau'ri left. 

"What are they doing? Is it some sort of Tau'ri mating ritual?" 

Sam snorted and doubled up with laughter. 

"Ah…no, Thor, they're fighting," Daniel explained. 

"I see. Then what is Major Kawalsky doing to Colonel Makepeace?" 

"Uh…" 

"Oh my God!"

"Sam?" 

"Uh…well, he's annoyed with him, so he's, uh…inserting that staff weapon where he feels it will…uh…hurt the most."

"That is very disgusting, Captain Carter."

"I know, Thor. You get used to it. They do it a lot…sometimes." 

Thor shook his head as Kawalsky wailed in pain. 

"Now what are they doing?"

Sam and Daniel paled and looked at each other in amusement. 

"Ah…you really don't want to know, Thor."

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 9

Author's Note: Part 8 is finally here! Hope you enjoyed it, pleeaaassseee send feedback to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


	9. SG3 0910

Title: SG-3 (09/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: A Hundred Days (small moment where I take the mickey out of Laira!) 

Details: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Character death, Torture, 3rd Person POV

Summary: Sam disobeys Robert bigtime in order to help a friend on SG-1. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Enjoy, and please send feedback! 

~SG-3 (09/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Three months after that disastrous mission, SG-3 were settling back into their normal routine – without SG-1. 

Robert couldn't say that he missed them, because it would have been a damned lie. Edelson and Phillips thought the same, but Sam missed her new friend, the archaeologist Daniel Jackson. He'd been somewhat of a kindred spirit to her, more on her wavelength than any of the men on her team. 

They often met up after work, went out for coffee and cookies. Sometimes they went to his place, other times to hers, and sometimes they went out to eat. Sam had never been so happy in all of her life - and neither had Daniel. They continued to build and strengthen their friendship over many weeks. 

Jack O'Neill had noticed that his archaeologist had become a lot happier and - bouncier, for want of a better word. He still had no idea that he and Sam were still seeing each other. SG-3 were not friends of SG-1, and that was well-known throughout the SGC. Sam and Daniel were almost the Romeo and Juliet of the base, but they weren't actually romantically involved. Yet. 

**********

"SG-1, you are clear to go!" said General Hammond, watching as Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, Dr Jackson and Teal'c made their way up the ramp. He smiled as Daniel tripped and almost fell over, hoisted back up by Teal'c. Then, they all disappeared through the event horizon. 

On the other side, Jack O'Neill grimaced and stretched. "Trees. My favourite." 

Daniel was already off, having seen a large piece of architecture that was just screaming out to be examined. 

"I will accompany Dr Jackson," said Teal'c, before following the excited archaeologist. 

"This is so great! I've never seen so many hyroglyphs before…" 

Teal'c looked around him, at the same time digesting the torrent of information that Daniel was throwing at him. 

Back at base camp, Jack and Kawalsky were on watch. 

"Daniel seems a lot happier than usual," Jack commented. 

Kawalsky nodded, staring off into space a little. 

"What?" Jack asked. 

Kawalsky looked at his oldest friend. "It's only what I heard the nurses gossiping about in the infirmary…"

Jack sat up and grinned. "What?" he asked. 

"Well," said Charlie, "Apparently he and Sam Carter are an item." 

Jack's mouth fell open. "Sam Carter? SG-3? Is the man mad?" 

"Apparently they've been seeing each other for quite some time now." 

"Ew!" 

"I don't mean like that, Jack, I mean as friends." 

"Oh, yeah. How long d'ya reckon that will last?" 

"Why don't we ask him later?" Charlie replied. 

Suddenly, there was a cracking noise and the two men were pulled from their gossiping. Jack raised his gun in preparation for an attack, but none came. 

"What the hell was that?" he asked Charlie. 

Kawalsky shook his head. "I don't know." 

They both lowered their weapons. Jack felt the hairs beginning to rise on the back of his neck. Suddenly, they were pounced upon by two large jaffa and their weapons were disabled. 

The larger of the two, who introduced himself as Has'ha, shoved Jack's radio in his face and told him to radio the Shol'va Teal'c. 

"Teal'c?" 

"O'Neill?" 

"I…" 

Jack felt the staff weapon being shoved into his back and Has'ha whispering: "The jaffa only!" 

"I need ya to come back to base camp." 

"Daniel Jackson will accompany me." 

The weapon was pushed further into his back. "Ah! Uh…no, Teal'c, leave him with his rocks." 

Teal'c frowned. "Is that wise?" 

"He won't leave them, will he? Teal'c, it's pretty urgent."

"I will come right away, O'Neill." 

Teal'c put his radio down. "Daniel Jackson, I must return to base camp briefly. Will you be safe until I return?" 

"Mm," Daniel replied, still buried in translations. 

Teal'c bowed his head before he left, still not totally comfortable with the situation. 

**********

SG-3 sat down in the briefing room with General Hammond. 

"I take it your recent mission to Edora was successful?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Makepeace replied, "But this really annoying alien woman kept trying it on with me." 

Sam smiled. The woman, called Laira, had been like an octopus. 

"Interesting as that is, Colonel," said the General, with infinite patience, "Do you feel that the Edorans are suitable trading partners?" 

Makepeace paused. "No. Really, they have fuck all - I mean, very little, to offer us."

"Thank you, Colonel, and please try to moderate your language."

"Yes, General."

**********

"You will return through the chapa'ai and not return!" Has'ha ordered, pushing Teal'c up with Jack and Charlie near the gate.

"We will not leave without Doctor Jackson," said Teal'c. 

"Really?" Has'ha asked. He surveyed the three men for a moment, then swiftly took up his staff weapon and fired it at Kawalsky. 

The blast hit him in the chest, and he fell to the floor gasping. 

"Charlie!" Jack shouted, falling to his knees next to his best friend. 

Kawalsky began to cough up blood, rolling onto his side to prevent himself from choking. 

"It…was…..an….honor…Colonel," he spat through a mouthful of blood. 

"Charlie! Don't you dare!" 

His body shuddered for a moment, but then he lay still. 

Jack raised his eyes to meet Has'ha, and stubbornly hailed Daniel on his radio. 

"Daniel! Daniel, leave your damned rocks alone and get back here! DANIEL!" 

There was no reply. 

"Leave!" the jaffa ordered. 

Jack dragged Charlie's body back to the gate - there was no way that he was leaving him here to rot. 

Very reluctantly, Teal'c began to dial Earth. 

**********

"I hope that your next mission will be less annoying, Colonel."

Just then, the klaxon blared. 

"Unscheduled Gate Activation!" 

General Hammond and SG-3 ran to the gate room, waiting to see who it was. 

"Receiving SG-1's access code, sir," said Sergeant Davis. 

"Open the iris!" he ordered. 

A second later, Teal'c ran down the ramp, followed shortly by Jack and…

Sam's hand flew to her mouth. The control room went deathly silent. 

"Where is Dr Jackson?" General Hammond asked. 

"We….he….he's been taken prisoner."

"What?" Sam asked, a little louder than she'd meant to. 

"Charlie's dead," Jack said slowly, looking down at his fallen friend. 

"He was a fine officer, son. We'll arrange a proper burial." 

Jack waited until his friend's body had been removed from the room before he quickly left the room and ran off to the showers. 

Sam stared at the gate. Daniel was a prisoner of the Goa'uld, and there was no-one there to help him. 

"Carter, c'mon!" said Makepeace, "We're going out for a drink, ya coming?" 

"How can you go out when Kawalsky is dead…and Daniel is missing?" she asked, a touch of anger slipping into her voice. 

"Captain," Robert replied icily, "People often die in the line of duty. You have to move on." 

With that he left the room. Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes and she ran from the room to the safety of her lab, where she burst into tears, pressing her back into the wall. 

She would never see Daniel again. 

Stop thinking like that! She thought, and do something about it!

As the tears subsided, she pulled her knees up under her chin and thought. How could she bring him back? A sudden thought rushed into her head and she stood up, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. 

**********

"Sir, couldn't we organise a rescue mission for Dr Jackson?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but until we know more about the situation, nobody is going anywhere!"

"But, sir…" 

"CAPTAIN! Dr Jackson is not even a member of SG-3! I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing that we can do." 

Sam left Hammond's office and went back to her lab. If the General didn't want to know, she would have to ask Makepeace. Wait - he was out enjoying himself. 

She decided to take a trip down to Daniel's lab, to think things through more clearly in her mind.

**********

When Daniel awoke he tasted blood in his mouth, and felt very dizzy. "Jack?" he asked. 

"I am afraid not," a horribly familiar voice answered. 

He looked up into the extremely happy face of Apophis. 

"Wha - where's Jack? Charlie? T-" 

"Your friends are of no concern to you now," Apophis smiled evilly, "Only the preservation of your own life." 

Daniel swallowed as Apophis donned a ribbon device. 

"Tell me - where is the Beta site of the Tau'ri stronghold situated?" 

Daniel remembered Jack telling him, but couldn't recall the gate code. 

"I…uh…I don't know!"

The device activated, sending a searing, hot pain through his scalp. 

"Agh!" 

"You will tell me in time, along with many other things." 

**********

Sam looked around his lab and smiled. It perfectly reflected his character - untidy, but warm and inviting. She was looking around the room when her eyes fell on the mission report on his desk. She checked that nobody was at the door, then opened it. She immediately saw the gate address, so she picked up a pen and scribbled it on her hand. 

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway. 

Sam whirled around to see Colonel O'Neill framed in the door. He didn't look pleased. 

"Sir, I…" 

He walked over to her and wrenched her hand away from the desk, looking at the address on it. 

"You're planning a rescue mission?" 

She swallowed and kept looking at him defiantly. "Yes, sir." 

"Well, ya know, ya do have to have General Hammond's permission." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Well, ya know, I know that he hasn't given you permission, so - what the hell are ya doing?" 

She pulled her hand away from his and began to walk away. 

"Captain!" he thundered, "I am speaking to you!" 

She ignored him, and walked out of the lab.

*********

The next morning, Sam walked down the corridor to Makepeace's office and knocked twice. She gingerly opened the door and stepped inside. 

He was swinging back on his chair, trying to write a report at the same time. She took the small moment to glance at the ranking officer's security number, then she spoke to him. 

"Sir." 

"Captain. How may I be of help?" 

"Uh..well, sir, I was hoping you could put an idea of mine to General Hammond…" 

He sat back up in his chair with a thud. "Such as?" 

"Such as a rescue mission for Doctor Jackson." 

Makepeace groaned and snapped a pencil between his fingers. 

"No, Captain!" 

"Why?" she asked, suddenly realising that she shouldn't have been talking to him in that way. 

"Because I damn well say so, Captain!" 

"But…" 

"Colonel O'Neill came to me last night and told me that you behaved in an incredibly insubordinate manner towards him. Normally, I would have told him to stick it up his arse, but I think I can see where he's coming from!" 

"Sir…" 

"YOU WILL NOT ORGANISE A RESCUE MISSION FOR DOCTOR JACKSON, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he shouted. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Any more behaviour like that and you'll be looking at demotion, or worse - a court martial!" 

Sam left the office quickly, heading back to her lab again. 

General Hammond didn't want to know. Her commanding officer didn't want to know. It looked like she was going to have to rescue Daniel using more unofficial methods…

**********

Daniel moaned in pain and leant back against the wall, trying to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. 

"I will come to you again, Tau'ri!" Apophis promised, before he swept menacingly out of the room. 

Daniel looked up at the ceiling in despair. Where the hell were Jack, Charlie and Teal'c?

**********

Later that night, Sam was ready to do something she really didn't ought to. She'd been to the armoury, collected an M-16 and a zat gun. She'd hidden the M-16 by the gate so that she could reach it later, and the zat was hidden in her clothing. 

She was dressed in black combat gear with heavy duty black boots on her feet. She held her hand in front of her face and saw it tremble slightly. 

"Do it for Daniel," she thought, and left her lab, careful to avoid both people and cameras. 

When she reached the control room, she was relieved to see that only one airman was on duty, guarding the control pannel. Very quietly, she approached him, sliding the zat out of her belt. 

"Sorry," she said, and zatted the airman. Then, she entered hers and Makepeace's security codes into the computer and began to dial the gate. 

Instantly, klaxons began to blare and she was forced to lock down the doors. 

She saw General Hammond on the monitor, ordering that the doors should be broken through as soon as possible. 

"Hurry up! She whispered to the gate, as it continued to dial. 

"Chevron 5 encoded!" 

She looked up at the monitor and saw that security on level 27 had been breached. 

"Shit! Hurry up!" 

"Chevron 6 encoded!" 

She ran from the control room down to the gate room and retrieved her hidden M-16. 

"Chevron 7 locked!" 

The gate blasted to life at the same instant General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Makepeace broke through the control room door. 

She ran up the ramp and heard Makepeace shouting after her. 

"YOU'LL BE COURT-MARTIALLED FOR THIS, CAPTAIN!" 

Ignoring him, she stepped through the gate and began her search for Daniel. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 10

Author's Note: Ooh, the penultimate part. What did you think? Feedback to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


	10. SG3 1010

Title: SG-3 (10/10)

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Details: The last part! Nnnoooo! Angst, Sam/Daniel, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Sam's gamble takes a dangerous turn

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Enjoy, and please send feedback! Song lyrics belong to Evanescence - I had no part in writing them!

~SG-3 (10/10) ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Sam fell out of the gate on the other side and instantly held her weapon at the ready. She relaxed when she ascertained that there was no threat in her surrounding area, and continued on through a thick forest. 

**********

Robert was positively fuming. 

"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" he yelled, slamming his fists down on the desk so hard that it rattled. 

"Colonel Makepeace, please calm down!" 

"General, does it not bother you that an inferior officer just disobeyed orders from your highest chain of command?"

"In what way is she inferior, Colonel?" Hammond asked. 

Makepeace sighed and threw his fist at the table again. "Rank, dammit! I meant her rank!" 

"Colonel, there is no doubt here that what Captain Carter did was wrong, but…" 

"It's a court-martialable offence! Fuck, I knew she was rebellious, but this?"

"Colonel, calm down!" 

"She's throwing away her career for the sake of one dopey archaeologist!" 

General Hammond was angry. "Look here, Colonel Makepeace! Dr Jackson may be of an inferior rank to you, but he is a well-liked and respected member of this facility, and we wouldn't be here without him! You do not speak about my officers in that way - do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," he said, kicking his foot angrily against the table and storming out. 

Jack blew out a breath of air and fought back the temptation to make a rude comment about Robert. 

General Hammond sighed deeply and sat down. 

"What am I going to do, Jack?" 

Jack sat down beside Hammond and bit his lip thoughtfully. 

"Sir, I know that what she's done is wrong, and quite frankly it's the stupid kind of thing I'd do, but I also think that she's very brave." 

General Hammond was silent as he listened to Jack talking. He knew that the man regretted his misconceptions about Captain Carter, and began to wonder if he should have just made her stay on SG-1. 

"She's risked her career and her life to bring Daniel home - the last thing she deserves is a court-martial." 

"I understand how you feel, son, but the final decision lands with her commanding officer - and that's Colonel Makepeace." 

Jack put his head in his hands. "He'll tear her apart." 

"That's assuming she's still alive," said Hammond gravely. 

***********

Sam was still very much alive. She was running through the forest area that surrounded the hieroglyphs that Daniel had been studying before he was captured. All of her senses were on full alert, anticipating an ambush at any second. 

She suddenly slowed down as she came to the edge of the forest. Hiding behind a large firtree, she saw the ruins guarded by a large group of jaffa. 

Her breathing began to quicken as she tried to think of a strategic way out. There was jaffa on every side of the ruins, and they were all heavily armed. Still, she had the advantage of speed over them - they were all wearing their heavy armour and carrying the heavy weapons. 

With a shudder she thought about the weapon that had taken Major Kawalsky's life the day before. It could so easily be her unless she trod carefully. 

**********

When Daniel opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of a room, suspended in a crucifixion shape. His wrists were bound and secured to two lengths of chain from each end of the room. He was shirtless, and the blood from his shoulder wound was running down his body. 

He cast his eyes nervously upward as two people entered the room. Apophis and his loyal jaffa, Has'ha. He did not see the large whip that Has'ha held in his hand. In fact, he only heard the crack of the whip when it was too late for him to protest. Daniel let out a cry of pain as Has'ha spitefully whipped him, the thin material cutting wickedly into the skin of his back. 

"What do you want?" he cried, gulping back tears at the second lash that sent blood running down his back. 

**********

Sam tried to focus. What had Colonel Makepeace taught her? 

__

"You can't always rely on your team to watch your arse. If you find yourself in a situation where you're surrounded, try and blast your way out! If that doesn't work, ah well. You'll have a proper Air Force Burial."

She frowned. Robert's advice hadn't always been that good. She turned her mind back to her time with Colonel O'Neill. She was sure he'd mentioned something about this type of situation…

__

"If you find yourself surrounded by a honkin' group of jaffa, don't just run in and blast the crap out of them, 'cos it'll piss them off. The idea is to distract them, take out a few and then run in and blast the crap out of the rest! Daniel! Daniel, you don't open it like that…oh, now look! You've got macaroni cheese everywhere!" 

She allowed herself a brief smile at the memory of Daniel throwing their food everywhere. It had taken Jack a while to see the funny side, but after that he was ribbing Daniel about it for weeks…

She cautiously looked past the tree at the jaffa opposite her. There was a large group of about seven, with a smaller group of three to the left. 

Very quietly, keeping low to the ground, Sam went over to the left-hand side of the ruins. She saw the three jaffa, all holding very large staff weapons. She swallowed and looked at the ground around her for something to distract them with. Her eyes fell on a large, smooth stone that was about the size of her palm. She picked it up and held it for a moment in her shaking hand. Then, she threw it with all of her strength at the ground in front of the jaffa. 

**********

Jack walked into Sam's lab. He'd only seen it once before, but it still fascinated him. There were scientific instruments everywhere, stacks of books and papers, pens and the same trait as Daniel - used coffee mugs. He smiled at the thought of his friend, fairly safe in the knowledge that anyone who got in Captain Carter's way wouldn't be there for long. 

He picked up the nearest device to him and fiddled with it for a moment. He cringed and put it down as he heard a small twang and a spring popped out. 

His eyes fell on a photograph on her desk. It was of a beautiful woman, holding her daughter in her arms. The daughter was definitely Carter, with her eyes and smile, so he figured that the older woman was her mother. He smiled - now he knew where Carter got her looks from. 

He was about to look at another highly expensive instrument when he heard a voice behind him. 

"What are you doing in here?" 

Jack turned around slowly to see Robert Makepeace. 

"What are you doing in here?" he countered. 

"I asked first," Makepeace replied with a smirk. 

"Damn!" Jack cursed. 

"Save it, Jack. I'll need your testimony at her court martial." 

Jack's mouth fell open. "You're not going ahead with it?" 

Robert folded his arms. "What did you expect me to do? Just give her a slap on the wrist and ask her not to do it again? Maybe that's the way things go with you, Colonel, but not on SG-3." 

"You stupid bastard!" said Jack. "First, what makes ya think I'd want to help you in the first place and second, had it even occurred to you that she might already be dead?" 

"Of course it had occurred to me, flyboy, but it's highly unlikely. She's been trained by the best, after all." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, Robbie, but don't ya think that's a tad opinionated?" 

"Think you could have done a better job?" Robert asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Well, at least she hasn't turned out like you and your intellectually challenged friends." 

Robert was getting more pissed off by the second. "You got something to say about James and John?" 

"Ya, I think you'll find I just did!" 

The argument grew in intensity. 

**********

Daniel cried out at the fourth lash. His vision was blurring and he could feel his back getting warmer from the blood he'd lost. 

"Where are the Tau'ri that came with you?" Apophis asked. 

Daniel gasped, looking at Has'ha. "He sent them away!" 

Apophis frowned. "I did not ask him to, he would not have done so. Where are they?" 

"I'm telling you the truth! He sent them back through the gate!" 

"Your insolence is becoming tiring, Doctor Jackson." 

The whip lashed at him for the fifth time, sending him spiralling into unconsciousness. 

Apophis spat at him in disgust, and then turned to Has'ha. 

"Have him returned to his cell - if he deteriorates, take him to the sarcophagus." 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Has'ha - you did not send the other Tau'ri back through the gate, did you?" 

"No, my lord." 

"I did not think so." 

**********

Sam saw the three jaffa running towards her and braced herself, holding her zat at the ready. As the first one stopped by the fallen stone, she aimed for him and fired. He fell to the ground with a grunt, the second jaffa stepping over him and looking right at Sam. With a cry of anger he aimed his staff weapon at her, but she had already fired the zat. He too fell to the floor. That left only one - and he soon stepped into her trap. 

She zatted him and looked at the pile of jaffa ahead of her. It was then that she heard the sound of many footsteps approaching her, and as a staff blast shot by her, narrowly missing her ear, she realised that she was going to have to stop being nice about it. Dropping the zat, she pulled her M-16 in front of her and began to fire on the oncoming wave of jaffa. After a few seconds she was forced to run - the blasts were getting just a little too close. 

She turned around and fired on the tide approaching her, taking down four of the seven men. She turned and began to run again, heading for the dense cover of the trees for some protection. After a while, she turned around again and managed to hit all of the men following her. 

As the smoke from her gun blew away, she looked at the jaffa bodies on the ground and swallowed. She'd killed them all. She began to count them, making sure that they were all there. 

"1,2,3,4…5,6,7,8,9…." 

Her heart began to beat faster. Where was the tenth? She was sure that there had been ten jaffa, not nine! 

Suddenly, she heard a branch crack from behind her. She whirled around to face a very large and very angry jaffa, who hit her over the head with his staff weapon. Her body crumpled to the ground and he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her towards a Tel'tak. 

**********

Robert gave Jack a shove that sent him out of the door and into the corridor. 

"Oh, so you want a fight now, marine man?" Jack asked, giving him a push that sent him back into the wall opposite him. 

Makepeace then tackled him and pulled him to the ground. As Jack fell on his ass, he grabbed hold of Robert's legs and pulled him down as well. 

Robert, being more athletic than Jack, was up on his feet quicker and soon launching another attack. He kicked Jack in the stomach, winding him. 

"What's the matter, old man?" he asked. 

Jack grunted in reply and pulled himself to his feet, pushing Robert back down to the floor with a blow to his jaw. 

"Motherfucker!" Robert spat, blood coming from his mouth. He aimed for Jack again, but this time he dodged the attack. 

By this time, a group of excited airman had gathered around, watching the display with interest. 

"Older, but wiser," he told the younger marine, holding him away from himself as his anger grew. 

"What are you - afraid to fight me?" 

"No," said Jack, breathing out, "Just bored." 

**********

Daniel opened his eyes to find himself back in his cell. His head span and he could feel the blood still running down his back. Every muscle in his body ached and throbbed with pain. He couldn't understand why Jack, Teal'c and Charlie weren't there with him. No-one gets left behind - that was Jack's motto. Yet, here he was, left behind on his own. He closed his eyes again as a sharp pain shot through his injured shoulder, praying that help would arrive soon.

**********

Sam woke up as she felt herself being thrown on the floor. She could feel a small trickle of blood flowing down her cheek from the blow to her scalp, and a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind. The metal of his armour began to cut into her shoulder, but she bit back a curse of pain and looked at the man standing before her. 

"A female," he breathed, not taking his eyes off of her. 

"Very observant," she replied, with a sarcastic smile, only to be kicked in the back. 

"You are here to rescue your friend?" he asked. 

Sam only wheezed in reply. 

"You will not succeed. I will instead have the pleasure of torturing you both to death. Has'ha! Take her to the cell!" 

"Yes, my lord!" 

**********

Sam fell down on the floor before she noticed that she was not alone in the room. With a curse of annoyance she sat up, wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand. It was then that her eyes fell on the weakened and bloodied form of Daniel. 

"Daniel!" she cried in horror, scrambling over to him and gently touching his face. 

"S…Sam?" he asked, his eyes weakly fluttering open. 

"It's okay," she told him, "I'm here now."

Daniel shook his head. "Apophis will kill both of us." 

"Hey," she whispered, taking his head gently in her hands, "No-one gets left behind. If you die - I'm going with you." 

**********

"What the hell is going on here?" General Hammond asked, looking at his two most senior officers with horror. 

Neither Jack nor Robert replied. Hammond looked at the group of airmen that were still surrounding them. 

"Don't you airmen have jobs to do?" he asked. 

They scattered away like cockroaches, leaving only the two Colonels behind. 

"My office - now!" said Hammond angrily. 

**********

Sam took off her jacket and put it gently around Daniel's shoulders. He winced as the material leant against his lash wounds. 

"Daniel…I'm sorry," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

"You got here," Daniel croaked, "The others didn't."

"I'm sure they tried," she lied, gently wiping at the wound on his shoulder with her shirt. She decided not to tell him that Charlie was dead - it would only distress him further. 

"Sam, if we're going to die, I want you to know something." 

"What?" she asked, shifting closer to him as his voice became quieter. 

"I…I love you." 

"I love you too," she replied. Their eyes met, and for a moment a small tension flared. Then, she leant in and kissed him. She pulled him into her arms and soothed him as the pain got worse. She took his hand in hers, wincing as he gripped it tighter and tighter. 

Just then, Has'ha entered the cell and smiled evilly at them. 

"My lord requests your presence," he said. 

Sam looked down at Daniel, and slowly removed him from her arms. Then, she stood up and followed the jaffa out of the room, feeling the cold metal of a staff weapon in her back. 

"I see that you and Doctor Jackson have become close," he smiled. 

"Go to hell!" she spat. 

As she entered the room, Has'ha disappeared and left her alone with Apophis. His hands were empty, and the whip didn't appear to be in the room. Sam momentarily relaxed, but this ended when Apophis pulled her to her feet. 

"You were not with Doctor Jackson when he first came through the gate," he said. 

Sam remained silent. 

"You must have come all of this way by yourself. Bit of a large effort to make for one man." 

Sam still said nothing. 

"I understand that you also took out nine of my loyal jaffa. Quite an achievement for a thin creature such as yourself." 

Sam spat in his face. 

He suddenly pulled a thin dagger from his cloak, and held it to her stomach. 

"Insolence will not go well with me, as your friend Dr Jackson learned." 

He moved the blade up her stomach and chest to rest at her throat. 

"You will tell me all that I ask of you, and I will spare you." He paused, taking in her appearance more deeply. 

"I may even make you host to my new queen." 

Sam shuddered. "No way." 

Apophis smiled and lowered the blade from her throat. 

"Has'ha!" 

The large jaffa entered, dragging Daniel behind him. 

Apophis smirked as he saw the woman's resolve instantly shatter. 

"I will ask you once. Will you help me?" 

Sam glared at him. "No!" 

Apophis sighed, nodding at Has'ha. 

Has'ha removed a zat from his armour and fired it at Daniel. 

"No!" Sam cried, looking at Apophis in desperation. "Leave him alone!" 

"Tell me how to access the Tau'ri Stargate!" 

"I…I…" 

"Come now, my child, we do not have the time." 

Her fists clenched in grief, Sam shook her head. Her eyes closed as she saw Apophis nod at Has'ha once more. He aimed the zat at Daniel and fired the fatal shot. 

"No! Daniel, I'm so sorry!" Sam sobbed, sliding down the wall to the floor and curling up into a ball. 

Apophis and Has'ha left, dragging Daniel behind them. 

Sam collapsed into a heap of tears, her body shaking with sobs. Would he have done the same? No, he would have told him. You killed him! You killed Daniel! Sam's conscience screamed at her as the tears continued to roll down her face. 

**********

"Put him into the sarcophagus." 

"Yes, my lord."

**********

*how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life*

(© Evanescence, 2003)  


**********

Daniel sat up to find himself in a horribly familiar position. He was sitting in a sarcophagus. Looking down at himself, he saw that his wounds were gone, and his back no longer stung. That was good - but he still had no shirt…

His mind turned to more pressing things - like how he and Sam were going to get out of there. It wasn't going to be easy. He remembered the moment of his death very vividly - Sam crying as she refused to give him information. He vowed to get the two of them out of there - whatever it took.

**********

Two weeks later, General Hammond was forced to pronounce Sam and Daniel MIA. Jack seemed a lot more distressed about it than Robert. Little did he know, but Robert had already transferred Sam off of SG-3. He was allowing a new man to join the team, leaving Sam without a job. 

It was the common thought now that both Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson were dead, but Jack hadn't quite given up hope. Every night he would sit by the gate for a while and watch, waiting for them to return. He finally realised that Sam was the perfect officer - she was brave, strong, and willing to sacrifice everything for a friend. He'd been a complete fool to take her off of SG-1 when he'd first met her. 

**********

Daniel pulled Sam into his arms and ran out of the cell, past the smoking corpse of Has'ha. He had only a precious few seconds in which to escape - if he didn't manage it, he and Sam would be eternally screwed. 

He picked up a discarded zat as Sam began to come round. 

"Daniel?" 

"Sam, honey, do you have your GDO?" 

"Mmm…" 

"We've got to go! Come on, stay with me!" 

**********

General Hammond came and sat down beside him. 

"Son, I don't want to say this, but…" 

"You think they're dead." 

"It looks that way, Jack." 

"General, can I ask you a favour?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Can you transfer Carter's name onto the SG-1 team list?" 

"Well, I can, but if she's dead…" 

"Please." 

"Of course." 

Suddenly, the klaxons began to blare. "Offworld Activation!" 

**********

Sam looked at Daniel. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It doesn't matter!" 

"No, it does - you would have told him!" 

"I'm alive," said Daniel, "It doesn't matter either way." 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. 

It was then that they both realised what was more important. Sam put in the GDO code for SG-3 and the two of them stepped into the gate. 

**********

Jack and Hammond looked at each other for a long moment before getting up and going over to the technician. 

"What's going on, sergeant?" 

"We're receiving SG-3's iris code, sir!" 

"Open it!" Hammond bellowed, as he and Jack ran down to the gate room. 

The iris opened, and two figures fell onto the ramp. 

General Hammond smiled as he instantly recognised his two officers. 

"Captain Carter - Doctor Jackson. Welcome back!" 

Jack went over to help them up. He pulled Sam into his arms and reassured her. 

"Ya did good, Captain." 

**********

Two weeks later, Sam sat in the briefing room with a huge smile on her face. 

"Captain, welcome to SG-1." 

THE END

Author's Note: It's all over, finished! Please send your feedback on the series to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk

**__**


	11. SG3 Epilogue

Title: SG-3 – The Epilogue

Rating: R

Spoilers: Obviously it helps if you have read parts 1-10. g Teeny weeny one for COTG. 

Details: Epilogue to the series. 

Summary: The thoughts and feelings of the characters in the aftermath of the story. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.

Author Notes: Enjoy, and please send feedback! 

~SG-3 – The Epilogue ~

(c) Ruth, June 2003

**********

Colonel Makepeace:

I can't believe it. I'm such a fucking asshole.

I let her go - straight onto SG-1. The one place where I vowed never to let her go to again.

I'm such an idiot.

I threw it all away just because she decided to follow her heart and not the regulations - something that I regularly do, though not as passionately, I might add. She was damned brave to do what she did, and I can't believe that I tried to court-martial her for it! Luckily, John and James managed to talk me out of it - thank goodness they did, or I would have made a right fool out of myself. 

I'm a damned fool.

We parted so badly. I remember her coming to me in my office, asking me to help her to find Daniel. I refused - damn; I was in a bad mood. Just lost $1000 dollars to Sergeant Siler over a bet. I won't humiliate myself again with the details - I think I've done that enough by letting Sam go. 

I'm such a twat. 

Every time I pass Colonel O'Neill in the corridor he just smirks at me - I want to hit him! Partly because he annoys me, but partly because I know that he's right. I am a fool for letting her go, just like he did a year ago. I've tried to talk to her since then, but Daniel's been all protective over her so I haven't been able to get a word in edgeways. 

I'm so ashamed. 

The new man is nothing compared to her. He doesn't have her eyes, or her hair, or that beautiful smile. He also has the brains of a pea and as much strength as an asthmatic ant. I'm gonna miss her - she was our little lady. I know she'd smack me one if she heard me call her that, but it just makes me smile. 

Samantha Carter, my little lady. I wish I hadn't let her go. 

**********

Colonel O'Neill:

Damn, O'Neill, you're just so cool! Every day I get to walk down the corridor and smirk at Robert for being such an asshole! 

I'm so cool! 

Captain Carter is everything that SG-1 needs. She's strong, smart, funny and brave. She's also a bit mad - which always works for me. 

I'm such a genius! 

Carter's lab is a paradise - loads of scientific doohickeys to fiddle with (and break, most of the time, but never mind!) She always smiles as I walk in, though I bet you anything she's wondering what I'm going to break. She has the most beautiful eyes in the universe - they're a blue colour that sparkle when she's in certain light. No wonder the natives liked to capture her - her eyes are probably worth more than a Mercedes. 

I rock! 

One thing, though. I'm gonna have to stop all the lovey-dovey, goo-goo looks that keep passing between her and Daniel. It's just too gross. They'll be groping under the table in the briefing and making out in the store cupboards unless I'm careful. I'm terrified that I'll walk in on 'em doing…

Ugh. 

That really is too gross. 

**********

Daniel Jackson:

I'm so proud of her. 

She risked her life and her career to save me - she was devastated when Apophis killed me. That sounds funny, doesn't it? When I died. Of course she'd be devastated! Fortunately he had a sarcophagus and being a fan of eternal torture, he brought me back to life. Once I was alive again, it was my job to get us out of there. Sam was weak from the torture that he'd been gleefully been inflicting on her. 

I'm also a grass. 

I managed to convince Apophis that Has'ha had lied to him, so Apophis blew his head off with a staff weapon. Nice. Still, if you've gotta escape from a Goa'uld intent on killing you, some people have to be sacrificed. He was a bastard anyway - he killed Charlie with the same weapon that killed him. That is what I call justice, not that I gain any pleasure from killing people - quite the opposite. 

I could have been dead. 

But I'm not - thanks to her and me. I remember when I walked back into the room where we'd been held - where I'd died. She refused to believe that it was me for a moment - but then I managed to convince her. She kept telling me that she was sorry, expecting me to hate her. I could never hate her. 

I love her. 

It's funny to tease Jack. He's terrified that we're gonna jump in a cupboard together and he's gonna come along and open it. The thought just makes me laugh! We'd never do that on base, and if we did, it wouldn't be in a cupboard (blushes shyly)

**********

Samantha Carter:

I'm constantly being watched. 

They're all so possessive! It's nice, I feel like I'm finally accepted, but sometimes it feels like I'm some sort of toy that they're all vying for. Robert and Jack are the worst. They're just two little toddlers who like to throw stuff at each other. It's taken me some time to adapt to the ways of SG-1. It's very different to what I was used to. We're very much a family, not a military unit. Everyone cares for everyone else, and we always make jokes and laugh together. I don't have to watch my step with Colonel O'Neill as much as I did with Robert, and I don't have to hide the fact that I'm a woman any more. 

I'm a woman! 

Colonel O'Neill once told me that he liked women, but that he just had a problem with scientists. Fortunately, his theory seems to have evolved, as there's nothing he likes more than coming into my lab (when I'm trying to concentrate really hard on a piece of work!) and fiddling with my equipment. He's a lot more of a gentleman than Robert, and he has better manners, but there's something that I miss about the marine. 

I miss him. 

He was a good man - a little (actually, a lot) foul mouthed, rude and totally disgusting, but he was also kind and caring, with a wicked sense of humour! He looked after me, and he taught me how to fight. That is, after all, what I'm supposed to do for the Air Force! 

I'm also in love. 

Daniel. He's kind, sweet and caring. He's a perfect gentleman, gets cutely embarrassed about almost everything and he's so huggable! It's funny to see Jack sweating whenever we get within a meter of each other. He thinks we're gonna start doing things in front of him, which I wouldn't dare think about! My private life is just that - private! I'm so glad that Daniel forgave me for letting him die - thank goodness that Apophis had his sarcophagus switched on! If he'd died there, I would never have forgiven myself. The whole point of me putting my career and my life on a knife-edge was to bring him back alive - and it nearly didn't happen. 

I'm a soldier. 

We ship out at 0700 hours tomorrow - our second full mission as SG-1. I can't wait, though the memories and teachings of SG-3 will always remain with me. 

I'm a member of SG-1. 

THE END

Author's Note: Pleeeeaaaasssseee send feedback to samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk Hope I did Makepeace some justice! 


End file.
